El Verdugo con Piel de Seda
by I'mMedianoche
Summary: Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿que los une? el destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿o su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior. Misterio. Drama. Romance Oscuro.
1. Para ti no soy nada Prefacio

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos.

* * *

Hola *-* Vale, se que dije que la subiría el viernes pero no pude resistirme, peor el viernes subo el epilogo de RITD y allí se dará paso a esta gran historia. Oh perdonen, me emocione *pone los ojitos del gato con botas*

Estoy emocionada con esta historia porque aqui juntare lo que seria **Crónicas de una muerte pronunciada **y esta loca idea que surgió leyendo a mi amado Faun de Embrujo.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de 15 años, puede tener escenas explicitas con lenguaje soez. Tranquilas yo les aviso, tampoco sera en todos los santos capítulos :)

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Su extraña apariencia me dejo desconcertada ¿quién era él? Sus ojos de un inquietante color negro, que era casi imposible distinguí la pupila. Sus dientes eran de un perfecto color blanco, me sonrió y yo quede petrificada. Su cara era de un ángel, pero estaba segura de que estaba enfrente a mi verdugo.

* * *

**Prefacio.**

**Para ti no soy nada.**

Pude sentir como el rasgar de mi corazón se hacía más profundo, más hondo. Caer, caer y caer más hondo por culpa de un amor no correspondió.

Mas lagrimas llenas de ira y rencor salían de mis ojos rojizos ¿Qué se creía que era?

— ¿Porque?— fue lo único que pude articular.

El con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor me miraron.

—No eres lo que busco. Lo de nosotros fue un error. —Dijo y sin decir más se fue para nunca volver.

¿Es posible sentir el mundo derrumbarse a tus pies?

—¡TE ODIO! —Grite, pero no digo nada, ya estaba muy lejos para escucharme.

¿Es posible llorar y sufrir por alguien que no se lo merece?

Para él no era nada. Fue nada.

¿Es posible entregar el corazón y que te lo destruyan?

Agache la mirada y retrocedí. No me permitía sentirme así, rota y vacía, pero en este caso fue la excepción. Con la manga negra de mi camisa limpie las lágrimas producto de ese idiota.

¿El amor destruye o une?

No me volvería a enamorar, de eso estaba segura.

_Si lo harás, no te mientas… eso dijiste la última vez y mira como acabaste._

Las duras palabras de mi padre se repetían sin cesar, esa plática fue hace unos meses cuando mi segundo novio Garrett me dejo.

_Mi padre Charlie Swan me miraba furioso, sus pobladas cejas estaban a punto de tocarse y su bigote se movía conforme hablaba._

_Y para mi pesar esa imagen era aterradoramente graciosa._

—_Te lo dije cariño, el no valía la pena… pero tú eres un caso perdido. —Dijo disgustado._

_Pero la dolida era yo, no él._

—_Lo siento. —Susurre— pero lo amaba._

—_El amor Bella no existe, ni existirá._

_Y con esas tristes y crueles palabras salí huyendo de allí._

Y aquí estaba como una tonta, sufriendo por el amor. Pero no lo necesito… el amor es como un verdugo.

No buscare amor, buscare un verdugo con piel de seda.

Un verdugo que me destruya el alma.

Un verdugo que me haga rogar por un poco de amor.

Pero un verdugo que realmente me ame y piense en mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, buscando algo que hacer. No me atrevía mirar a Charlie a los ojos y escuchar su discurso ya ensayado del porque nunca sería feliz y los bufidos provenientes cada vez que ruede los ojos o gruña.

Allí bajo el inmenso bosque que se extendía en mí alrededor podía sentir más o menos bien, aun dolida la partida de él, del idiota de James, peor no podía hacer más anda.

Tampoco me iba a rebajar.

Menee la cabeza al ver un par de ardillas corre sin detenerse hasta un árbol cercano, en donde podían ser feliz.

_Ellos si serian felices. No como tú._

Mi conciencia tan amable como siempre.

_Ojala pudiera ser como ellas. _Pensé.

Ser una ardilla, sería tener libertad y hacer lo que quiera.

Pero técnicamente, no era así. Más bien era uno de esos lindos pájaros que viven siempre enjaulados.

Me acerque a una árbol caído, no era tan grande y pude subirme sin dificultad. Y eso era un logro personal.

Ya arriba del tronco algo hueco peor fuerte me detuve a pensar.

Quizás nunca consiga que alguien me ame, pero prefiero estar así, sola… puedo hacer lo que quiera y si desearía me pudiera ir a donde sea.

Porque no tendría nada que me atara.

Nada.

Allí en donde nadie me podía ver, en donde nadie me juzgaría me permití llorar inconsolablemente.

Permití que el dolor saliera y diera paso a esa niña asustada y dolida que tenía a dentro. Pero sobretodo le di paso a la mujer que amo y no la amaron.

* * *

**Y chan chan chan... y eso fue todo *-***

**Lose... es rearo, pero poco a poco se daran cuenta de ese sexy verdugo y de ese idiota rompe almas!**

**Las amoadoro un monton.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Marie **


	2. El Carmesí de la Sangre

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos.

* * *

**Hola *-* ¿Que tal su dia? Bueno el primer capi listo, espero subir. Ya sabeis esta idea nacio leyendo embrujo, asi que literalmente es basada en ella. Amo a Faun, por eso hice este fic. Quiero aclararlo, vale no quiero royos despues. Es inspirada en Embrujo, pero en si la trama es mia, digamos que es una combinación de ambas.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de 15 años, puede tener escenas explicitas con lenguaje soez. Tranquilas yo les aviso, tampoco sera en todos los santos capítulos :)

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Su extraña apariencia me dejo desconcertada ¿quién era él? Sus ojos de un inquietante color negro, que era casi imposible distinguí la pupila. Sus dientes eran de un perfecto color blanco, me sonrió y yo quede petrificada. Su cara era de un ángel, pero estaba segura de que estaba enfrente a mi verdugo.

* * *

**1.**

**El Carmesí de la Sangre.**

**L**a lluvia como siempre caía a cantaros desde la ventana. La observo mientras se desvanece hasta el primer piso cae en el suelo, convirtiendo toda la tierra en lodo negro y mugroso.

Me distraigo intentando sin mucho éxito concentrarme en la simple y cotidiana tarea de arreglar el desastre de mi habitación.

Intento mientras hago la cama alejar todos los pensamientos de él, el causante del dolor y el vacío que yace en mi corazón.

«Inhumano» Digo mentalmente.

El un ser inhumano que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Termino de arreglar la cama y paso hasta el armario, allí hay ropa sucia y limpia y me pregunto ¿cómo es que no había ordenado esa pocilga de armario?

Luego me recuerdo que él no tiene corazón ¿o sí?

¿Por qué cuando acabamos una relación le buscamos todo lo negativo a esa persona?

Mike Newton, oficialmente estaba fuera de mis límites de paciencia en este momento.

Me distraigo sacando la ropa, la clasifico en tres categorías.

La Sucia.

La que odio y nose porque aún sigue allí.

Y la que uso.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que rompimos, y sin querer una lagrima roda por mi mejilla derecha. La seco rápidamente con mi camisa blanca con rayas negras, mi favorita.

—Deja de reprocharte todo, Swan. —Me regaño a mí misma y decido dejar el aseo, al menos por hoy.

Camino hacia la entrada de la habitación y cierro con llave mi cuarto. No permitía que nadie se acercase a él. Nadie.

Camino el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras en forma de caracol. Aun no entendía como Charlie las había hecho de esta forma, si era más difícil subir las cosas cuando los invitados venían.

Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a planta. Allí en la puerta del salón principal se encuentra Charlie con Jane la nueva empleada doméstica.

Charlie lleva su típico traje negro, haciéndole ver un poco más joven de lo que es. Aunque sus canas en las sienes y el mostacho que tenía lo hacían ver como un cincuentón soltero e infeliz.

Aunque técnicamente casi estaría en esa etapa.

Jane una chica menuda y de cabello rubio ceniza con grandes ojos azules y piel blanquecina me sonreía fríamente. Es evidente que no le agrado.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa de la misma forma.

—Charlie. —Digo esperando a que él se de vuelta y me vea.

Charlie voltea hacia mí y camina en mi dirección. Lleva una sonrisa torcida, haciéndole ver al joven chico que lleva dentro.

—Bella, ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta, con su marcado acento inglés.

Sonrió y le dio un abrazo furtivo. Muy pocas veces era capaz de expresar mis sentimientos a él.

—Saldré un rato, Charlie. No me esperes quizás me vea con Jacob y Seth. —Murmuro caminando hacia la puerta principal.

—Cuídate. —Susurra y se va nuevamente a entablar una conversación desconocida con Jane.

Salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo. Llevo el impermeable puesto y una chaqueta debajo de este. Hace frio pero no me llega a dar el temblor de siempre.

Allí afuera está el rio que conecta al lago que por supuesto da al mar. Camino por la orilla de el hasta dirigirme a mi destino. El bosque se extiende a unos metros después del rio.

Piso el suelo mojado y mis botas se llenan de barro. Como -naturalmente- es de esperarse. Al final de la larga cuadra se encontraba en la moto sentando, tapándose solo con una chamarra Jacob Black.

«Mi Jake»

Corro. Corro y la lluvia moja mi cara.

Jake sonríe y me abraza cuando llego a su lado.

—Bells, creí que no vendrías. — Dice.

Lo golpeo en el brazo dando a entender que nunca lo dejaría embarcado.

— ¿Vamos? —Pregunto, aferrándome a su cintura.

Acelera la moto y no tengo que decir más. Ya estábamos marchando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a tienda está caliente y llena de gente.

Como es de esperarse. El café pita y es hora de sacarlo. La cocina esta vuelta un alboroto, Jake y Seth entraban y salían se detenerse.

La lluvia no secaba peor eso no me era un impedimento para salir y buscar algo que hacer.

—Jake. —Susurro.

El moreno se detiene, me sonríe, pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia caen de su espeso y negro cabello.

— ¿Si, mi Rose?

Su Rose. Desde que tengo uso de memoria me dice su Rose.

—Saldré a dar un paseo. Vengo dentro de un rato, iré a buscar cosas que necesito. —Respondo sonriente.

Jacob asiente con la cabeza y me abraza. Su calor y olor me transforman a un lugar seguro y feliz. Él es mi rayo de luz, mi felicidad y mi mejor amigo.

Me precipito a salir, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. El me ayudo a hacerle una pequeña travesura a Mike para hacerme sentir mejor y siempre le estaré agradecida.

La lluvia ceso un poco y aprovecho eso.

Salgo y comienzo a correr, dirijo mi mirada hacia adelante y observo como las calles han quedado desiertas.

El bosque se extiende a lo lejos. Estoy cerca. Allí en la esquina siguiente debo cruzar y luego a la derecha, allí me espera Benjamín y Alec.

Sigo mi camino y noto que algo se mueve entre las sombras. Me detengo y siento que mi corazón comienza a bombear más rápido.

«Cálmate» Me digo. De nada servía que me pusiera nerviosa.

La sombra vuelve a pasar y esta vez contengo el aire.

La sombra cae al suelo, justo delante de mí. Todo sucede a cámara lenta. Es una persona, no le conozco, pero estoy segura que es real.

El parece cansado y desconcertado, en el piso se retuerce. Corro a ayudarlo, pero el emite un chillido que me espanta. Retrocedo y aparece otra persona, es un cazador.

Lleva un arma y le dispara al chico que tengo al frente.

— ¡No! —Grito, pero no me escuchan.

La sangre sale rápidamente del cuerpo herido de él. Sus ojos son de un extraño color dorado, como caramelo fundiéndose lentamente.

Chillo, pidiendo auxilio pero nadie viene.

Las lágrimas salen por mis ojos y la sangre carmesí del cuerpo sin vida yace rápidamente.

«No pude salvarte» Me lamento.

Cierro los ojos intentando borrar todo lo ocurrido, los vuelvo abrir y no esta.

No esta.

El cuerpo de ojos caramelo ha desaparecido.

Un estremecimiento recorre toda mi columna vertebral. Me siento de repente muy cansa y soñolienta. Camino hasta la esquina y allí visualizo a los chicos.

Ellos caminas hacia mí y me siento desvanecer, caigo y todo se vuelve negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a luz entra débil por la ventana. Abro los ojos. Ya es de día.

Benjamín, Alec y Jacob están a mi lado. Mi cabeza duele y un dolor punzante proviene de ella.

Todas las imágenes del día anterior vinieron a mi mente.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto y Jacob es el primero en sonreírme.

—Ya casi es de noche. —Responde y me estremezco

He pasado todo el día durmiendo.

—Lo siento. —Digo y me siento en la cama.

Benjamín dice un «Hey, Bella» y sale. Alec que mi mira y sonríe se disculpa y se retira.

—No te disculpes, según los chicos cuando caíste te golpeaste la cabeza.

Me siento indefensa y él lo nota. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, yo recibo gusta ese abrazo. Realmente lo necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y**a es de noche. De nuevo.

Mi corazón se encoje, y me doy cuenta por primera vez por qué Mike termino conmigo.

—Soy demasiada persona para él. Él es tranquilo, pasivo diría yo, y en cambio yo soy su opuesto, demasiado liberal y no pertenezco a ningún lado. —Digo para mí misma.

Siento una riza proveniente de alguien adelante. Enfoco la vista, nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Camine más deprisa intentando alejarme de él, pero algo no sabía que era me resultaba atrayente hacia

Su extraña apariencia me dejo desconcertada ¿quién era él? Sus ojos de un inquietante color negro, que era casi imposible distinguí la pupila. Sus dientes eran de un perfecto color blanco, me sonrió y yo quede petrificada. Su cara era de un ángel, pero estaba segura de que estaba enfrente a mi verdugo.

Quedamos cara a cara, él tenía una expresión fría y distante. Una ira incontrolable creció sobre mí. ¿Qué se creía él?

—Permiso. —Dice tan distante.

—Tienes todo el espacio.

—Quiero pasar por aquí. —Su voz es aterciopelada, hipnotizante y exótica.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Te pido amablemente que te quites. —Dice obstinado.

Me arrimo y el pasa. Voltee los ojos y el rio, como si me hubiera visto hacer ese gesto.

Su risa, era suave como la risa de un ángel, o en este caso sería la risa de un verdugo.

* * *

**Chan chan *sale de su cuarto azul* Espero y les haya gustado, realmente amo escribir esto. es tan yo esta Bella, que la amo. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, para saber que les parecio. Para mi son muyyyyyyyy importantes.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	3. Contra El Frio Espesor De Tu Mirada

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**Hola *-* ¿Que tal su día? Vale años sin actualizar y pido disculpas por no actualizar, el colegio, el libro que hago y la vid ame tienen un poco atosigada, pero aqui esta. El viernes tenemos al príncipe actualizado (Rolling in The Deep) y espero ponerme al día.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 15** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez. Tranquilas yo les aviso, tampoco sera en todos los santos capítulos :)

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Su extraña apariencia me dejo desconcertada ¿quién era él? Sus ojos de un inquietante color negro, que era casi imposible distinguí la pupila. Sus dientes eran de un perfecto color blanco, me sonrió y yo quede petrificada. Su cara era de un ángel, pero estaba segura de que estaba enfrente a mi verdugo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Contra El Frio Espesor De Tu Mirada.**

Otro día, un nuevo amanecer y la misma mierda de siempre. Amanecí de mal humor, Charlie no se ha presentado y han llegado un par de nuevos invitados/huéspedes.

La almohada está rota, ni idea de cómo pudo pasar. Hay plumas revoloteando por todos lados. Mi cabeza duele, me he resfriado por mi última excursión, algo vago, sí, pero no imposible.

Pase una mala noche, y me siento más deprimida que antes.

Los ojos de aquel irritante chico siguen apareciendo en mi mente, me hace sentir débil, desprotegida, y vagamente existencial.

Existencial, no sé de qué modo.

Quizás ni siquiera sea un sentimiento.

¿O lo es?

Ruedo los ojos y me levanto de la cama. Todo da vueltas, e inevitablemente llevo una mano a mi boca, salgo disparada hacia el baño de mi habitación, llego justo a tiempo.

Devuelvo todo, me siento repentinamente cansada, quizás no sea solo gripe.

Pero tan solo la idea de tener que ir al doctor me aterra.

Lo admito, soy una cobarde.

Cuando termino de devolver todo, me sujeto a mis rodillas, y junto mi cabeza en ellas. Así ha apaciguado el dolor, al menos un poco.

Cierro los ojos y con una gran fuerza de voluntad me levanto y voy al lavabo, abro la llave y el agua sale gris, maldigo por lo bajo. La cierro con la mano algo temblorosa, vuelvo a intentarlo, esta vez la dejo un rato. Cuanto los segundos, he perdido la cuenta pero han pasado más de dos minutos, el agua por fin sale clara.

Mojo mis manos y me restriego la cara, el espejo muestra a esa Bella que tanto he extrañado. El reflejo del espejo esta sonriente, a pesar de llevar bolsas bajo los ojos, producto de una mala noche de sueño. A pesar de tener los ojos apagados y la boca reseca, sigue sonriendo haciendo caso omiso a su apariencia.

— ¿Porque es tan difícil? —murmuro a la nada, esperando que milagrosamente alguien me respondiera. Pero sé que nunca sucederá.

Luego de varios minutos de repetir el mismo proceso, decido enjuagarme los dientes, así se me quitaría rastros de bilis que aún quedan en mi boca.

Dejo el cepillo de dientes en su lugar y abro el grifo de la tina que alguna vez fue blanca. El agua sale trasparente, como debe salir. Espero a que llene, meto mi mano y comienzo a jugar con el agua.

El humo del agua caliente inunda el ambiente. Me quito la camisola de que llevo como pijama y mi ropa interior. Meto un pie y luego el otro, me sumerjo en la plenitud que se goza al sentir que tus músculos se relajan.

Cierro el grifo y la pequeña estancia queda sumergida bajo el silencio sepulcral. Los encantos del agua hacen que me relaje y me haga pasar el mal rato del vomito.

Una voz a lo lejos cantaba una extraña canción. Guardo silencio, se puede escuchar las desgarradoras notas de un violín y una raposa voz.

_Cierra los ojos_

_Mi dulce nena_

_Yo te protejo_

_Mi dulce nena_

_¡No mires hacia atrás!_

_Las penas embargan _

_Un ser puro._

_Son crueles_

_Son sombras,_

_Te harán estragos_

_Es su deber,_

_Ellos son buenos_

_Siendo cruel._

_¡No abras los ojos!_

_No los abras jamás_

Frunzo el entre cejo, esa voz la conocía ¿o quizás estoy confundida?

Olvido, olvido rápido esa voz. Intentó relajarme, me sumerjo más en el agua hasta tapar completamente mi cara bajo el manto de lo desconocido. Las aguas son desconocidas.

Saco mi cabeza y el cabello nada por todos lados, tomo aire y siento como el pulso se acelera, olvide que estaba bajo el agua.

Un grito ahogado se escucha afuera, siento mi corazón palpitar.

Salgo rápidamente de la tina, saco el tapón y me enrollo en la toalla rosa grisácea que dispongo en estos momentos.

Abro la puerta, y caigo irremediablemente hacia el frio piso astillado de madera.

— ¡Maldición! —chillo, intentando recomponerme. Siento como la rodilla me arde, bajo la mirada. Una abertura, no es profunda, pero duele como los mil demonios.

«Respira» Me digo mentalmente.

Termino de levantarme, y hago caso omiso al dolor punzante de mi rodilla. Voy al armario y agarro un par de shorts y una camisola, estaba haciendo frio, pero los pantalones estaban sucios y por bien de mi rodilla era preferible algo que no me rozara la zona afectada. Agarro una venda y con algodón y un poco de gasa curo y vendo, perspectivamente.

Ya que estaba presentable decidí salir. Abro la puerta y salgo de mi habitación, en planta baja hay un alboroto.

Corro lo más rápido que la rodilla me permite ir. Bajo a trompicones la escalera negra en forma de caracol.

La escena que se desarrollada frente a mis ojos era digna de grabación. El verdugo de la noche anterior tenía la nariz rota y hablaba con voz llena de cólera. Al lado de él había dos hombres, uno menudo y el otro digno de apariencia de cazador honorario.

—¡Exijo hospedaje! —Ordeno el hombre de ojos tan negros como la medianoche.

Charlie estaba tan rojo como la sangre, sus pobladas cejas estaban casi unidas debido al ceño fruncido que lo hacía ver más viejo.

—¿Qué sucede, Charlie? —Era mi momento de intervenir antes de que alguien saliera más herido. A la izquierda de Charlie, mi padre había rastros de un florero roto, no había flores en él, pero había evidencia de que contenía agua.

Charlie me mira y cambia su expresión, sonrió. Para hacerlo sentir bien y no mate a las personas de la habitación.

—Quieren una habitación, pero no puedo dárselas, es nuestra casa, y solo se admiten invitados. —Explica apretando sus puños — Quieren que se les alquile, pero con su actitud…

—¡EXIJIMOS HOSPEDAJE, SEÑOR!

Me giro sobre mis talones para quedar al frente del verdugo. El me mira fríamente y yo lo fulmino con la mirada. SU mirada negra da miedo. Es espesa. Me encontraba viendo la frió espesor de su mirada oscura y hostil.

—Ni porque ustedes sean reyes se quedaran aquí. —Digo.

—Tú no decides eso, chiquilla insolente. —Su voz es profunda y sale llena de cólera.

Me acerco más al él, dándole a entender que él no es nada, y que no me atemoriza, aunque es todo lo contrario.

—Edward, contrólate. –Dice el fornido.

Edward, Edward. Un nombre muy bonito para alguien tan odioso.

Edward me mira, como si estuviera escaneando algo de vez de estar discutiendo con una persona. Luego se da me día vuelta y musita:

—Quiero mis habitaciones para la noche, y necesito que alguien lleve nuestras maletas.

Y dicho eso, da media vuelta y sale por la puerta principal.

* * *

**Vale, tienen derecho a intentar matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pido mil disculpas por ello. Estoy buscando una forma de ordenarme, para seguir con mi vida, no raspar y seguir con las historias. Pero bueno, al menos después de mil años luz subí capi, y eso es lo que cuenta.**

**Este Edward es mi delirio personal y lo amo, demasiado porque es tan rebelde, tan voluble y tan oscuro que se me es irresistible. **

**Espero les haya gustado, y quisiera leer sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Claro si desean ^_^**

**Prometo actualizar mino una vez a la semana, y si tengo tiempo mucho antes.**

**Pero ya me callo.**

**Besos de Mariposas y Abrazos.**

**M.**


	4. Las Cenizas del Ayer

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**Por fin! *-* otra actualización, creo que podre actualizar cada dos días Bueno sin mas que decirles, los dejo leer el capi. Disfruten.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 15** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez. Tranquilas yo les aviso, tampoco sera en todos los santos capítulos :)

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejas ¿que los une? el destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿o su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**3.**

**Las Cenizas del Ayer.**

La lluvia caía acantaros, las nubes estaban negras, oscuras. El paisaje era triste y desolador. Estoy pensando que el clima se adapta a mi estado de ánimo. O quizás sea una señal, la tormenta apenas empezaba, y no. No me refería al clima, esta vez.

Un estruendo se hizo presente, era un rayo. Salto inconscientemente en mi asiento. Estoy en el cuarto de Charlie, curo sus heridas…unos rasguños y una que otra cortada, el que se llevó la peor parte sin duda fue Edward.

Edward, ¡que ser tan extraño y hostil! Nunca en mi vida había conocido tal personalidad tan cambiante y fascinante a la vez.

Me distraigo y eso ocurre muy seguido. Últimamente.

Charlie aúlla de dolor, y yo regreso a la realidad, he oprimido por más tiempo del necesario una de sus heridas. Murmuro _lo siento _y sigo con mi tarea. El ambiente se pone tenso, tiemblo, inevitablemente.

—Listo—digo para Charlie, aunque realmente no hay nadie más. Bueno Jane, pero ella está en la esquina, entre las sombras.

—Gracias, cariño. —Sonríe, sinceramente. Una sonrisa tranquila, natural, una sonrisa que la da un padre a su hija cuando está asustada.

Jane no se mueve, pero siento su helada mirada azul sobre mi cuerpo, me hace sentir pequeña. Crispo los puños y apretó la mandíbula, Charlie no se da cuenta. Me levanto y camino toda la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, todo está a oscuras, todo lo domina las sombras.

—Buenas noche, Charlie. —murmuro.

Jane aclara su garganta haciéndose notar. Ruedo los ojos, inevitablemente ella también estaba aquí.

—Hasta nunca. —digo lo bastante bajo para que ella me oyera.

Charlie se ha dormido, debido a los analgésicos que le he dado para el dolor. Jane, bueno es Jane al fin y al cabo.

—Hasta siempre. —responde con una mirada colérica. Jane me recordaba a aquellas antiguas historias de brujas y demonios que leía de pequeña. Ella era el vivo recuerdo del ayer.

Quizas ella era un fénix, y la Jane que veo hoy eran las cenizas de ayer. Aunque era mucho mas cruel

¿Porque Charlie la contrataría?

Me fulmina con la mirada, yo sonrió sínicamente.

Salgo de la habitación antes de que yo respondiera algo. Ruedo los ojos, creo que ya se ha vuelto manía hacerlo. Sonrió.

Camino lentamente por la planta baja, la habitación de Charlie se encontraba al fondo de esta planta. Todo está desordenado y agrietado, el pasar de los años se hace sentir en la estructura de la casa.

Recuerdo que casi es de noche, agito mis manos dramatizando. Temía la llegada de Edward y sus acompañantes.

_Son cazadores_

_No, no lo sabes con certeza_

_¡Pero los vistes! Nadie puede tener tanta ira, o tanto control._

_Es posible._

_Nunca._

_Si…_

El timbre de la puerta hace que deje la conversación conmigo misma en el olvido. ¿Serán o no serán cazadores?

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Corro por los pasillos de un blanco grisáceo y me apresuro a atender la puerta. La imagen que presencio no era lo que me esperaba. Muchas cajas están esparcidas por el pequeño sendero que se extiende hasta la cera, la cera tiene como dos metras de distancia hacia el rio.

Edward y sus compañeros —ya que no sabía sus nombres— estaban de aquí para allá arrastrando cajas. Al parecer eran bastante pesadas. Estoy paralizada, petrificada sea mejor decir. La voz colérica de Edward se escuchaba claramente.

—¡Cuidado! ... ¿No tienen cabeza? … ¡Te desgarrare si dejas caer esa caja!

Cierro la puerta involuntariamente. Me giro y pego la espalda en la madera fría y un poco carcomida.

_¡No puede estar pasando! No, no…no._

El timbre otra vez resuena en el interior, fruncó el ceño y la vuelvo a abrir. Edward está parado frente a mí, con el entre cejo bien marcado, sus tupidas cejas están ligeramente hundidas. Su respiración es agitada, sus ojos negros están centelleando, y temo, temo por mi y por mi padre si dejo entrar a este verdugo a mi hogar.

—Mi habitaciones—exige—, las he ordenado. Necesito mis habitaciones y guardar todo. Creo que eres suficientemente capaz para encargarte de todo ¿o no?

La ira se prende en mi interior, cretino. Los otros dos siguen cargando cajas ¿pues cuantas eran? No quería ni imaginármelo. Mis mejillas se encienden por la rabia que crece en mí, respondo:

—No. No, yo te dije que para ustedes no había hospedaje, esto no es un hotel de paso, es mi hogar. —digo escupiendo cada palabra.

—Realmente…no me interesa. Yo necesito hospedaje y ustedes clientes. Aunque también necesita algo más nuevo, novedoso y por eso estoy aquí. No creo que sea posible, pero…—no termina su oración, lo he abofeteado. Mi mano arde, he dejado mi palma marcada en su blanca piel. Sonrió burlonamente, y él me martilla con la mirada.

Siento como mi corazón bombea rápidamente, estoy temblando. Un viento frio revuelve mis cabellos. Siento la necesidad de correr y esconderme, pero me abstengo.

Aunque me siento orgullosa de haberle abofeteado una ola de remordimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Me he dado cuenta de lo que hice fue un error, aunque él se lo mereciera.

—Lo-lo siento—digo. Pero está paralizado, sus ojos se achican y su mirada se vuelve perversa, oscura y temible.

_Estoy en problemas._

Edward da media vuelta, comienza a alzar las cajas. Abruptamente me arrima hacia un lado y entra sin permiso a la estancia que es mi hogar.

Siento unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo y echarme a llorar. Opto por ninguna de las dos, algo cansada cojo una caja y comienzo a meterlas en mi casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya es casi medianoche cuando terminamos de meter todas las cajas. Puede que sea algo dramático y cruel, pero no nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Siento la necesidad de dormir, de irme, de esfumarme y ser libre como el viento.

He preparado sus habitaciones, están en la segunda planta al igual que la mía, solo que la de ellos está al fondo, en el lado más cercano, ya que la mía es la más grande y no quiero que se acerquen a mí. El porqué, muy simple no me inspiran confianza.

—Está todo listo, ahora con su permiso yo me retiro. La cocinera Jane les podrá preparar algo de comer si desean. —digo.

Ellos asiente y yo me siento feliz de poderme librar de esa mirada tan negra como la negrura.

Camino pesadamente por los escalones, de la escalera, que al mi parecer se han agrandado. Siento todo el cansancio se acumula en mi cuerpo. La rodilla pide atención dándome un fuerte corrientaso. Fulmino a mi rodilla.

Suspiro. He llegado a la segunda planta, camino a paso tortuga hasta mi habitación, allí antes de abrir la puerta que permanece con llave observo una pequeña cajita. La tomo, tiene una nota.

Sonrió al reconocer la letra.

Mi Jake

_«Espero poder aliviar un poco el cansancio que hay en ti. Abre la puerta.»_

_Con Amor y mucho cariño. Jacob._

¿Cómo habría llegado la carta hasta acá? Niego, no tengo ni idea. Abro la pequeña cajita, adentro contiene unos chocolates. ¡Amaba a Jake! Cogí uno y lo metí a mi boca, estaban divinos.

Abro la puerta mientras saboreo el último chocolate que queda. Abro mis ojos, sorprendida. Jacob está allí, sentido en mi cama, toda mi habitación está repleta de globos. Jake tiene una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, su cabello esta mojado, la lluvia ha comenzado a caer.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mi pequeña olvidadiza ! —dice y yo corro a abrazarlo.

¡Había olvidado mi cumpleaños!

—Lo había olvidado—digo apenada. El besa mi coronilla y revuelve mi cabello. El sabía como hacerme feliz.

* * *

**Yeii *-* Hola, bueno aqui otro capitulo, a partir de aqui las cosas se ponen un poco mas interesantes espero les haya gustado. Espero poder sus teorías del porque este Edward se pasa de amargado y gruño. **

**Aunque sigue siendo muy irresistible. **

**Espero que les guste, que tenga un hermoso día, y nos vemos mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.**


	5. Sentimientos Pasajeros, Corazonadas

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**Espero les guste. No se que mas les pueda decir, así que disfrútenlo. Capitulo dedicado a Rosie Rodriguez. Se que amas al verdugo, y yo quiero torturarte, se feliz pequeña desquiciada.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 15** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**4.**

**Sentimientos Pasajeros, Corazonadas Pérdidas.**

**E**stoy pensando seriamente que el cielo tiene una extraña conexión con mis sentimientos. Caía una gran tormenta, rayos y truenos incluidos, cada vez que caía algo de ello daba un salto involuntario en mi cama.

Se ha ido la luz. Ya realmente no me extraña, aunque desearía que no se hubiese ido. La oscuridad nunca fue mi terreno favorito, por decirlo de una forma. Le temía.

Realmente le temía.

Estoy toda envuelta en mis sabanas, la estructura del hogar está bastante vieja, a decir verdad. Las goteras están cada vez más pronunciadas, y el agua, el agua estaba inundado lo que quedaba de mi habitación.

Bueno quizás _inundando _no sea la palabra correcta, pero al paso que va, posiblemente termine inundada y el agua hasta la quijada.

El viento sopla, la tormenta sigue.

Estoy asustada por una tormenta, pienso que es estúpido. Pero no es así.

—Menuda suerte. —bufo. Me estremezco otro relámpago cae.

La rodilla sigue punzado, la he curado nuevamente, quizás sea solo un raspón, pero los quizás conmigo nunca han ido bien. Bueno, a decir verdad nunca me han ido de mil maravillas.

Otro estruendo, esto ya está empezando a dar miedo.

_Gallina _dice mi mente. Y yo asiento febrilmente, porque tenía razón.

Salgo de la cama, mi pijama solo consiste en un mono y una franela, lo sé no es la mejor ropa para una noche de tormenta. Pero ¿Qué iba a saber yo que llovería? Vale, quizás si tenía el presentimiento.

Al colocar mis pies sobre el suelo siento como el agua va mojando mis pies desde la planta hasta el talón, seguido hasta las puntas de mi mono.

¡Mierda! El agua estaba comenzando a subir, sip quizás, al final de todo. Muera ahogada.

Irónico, siempre es estado al contacto con el agua, de pequeña nadaba en el rio, o iba con Jacob hasta el lago o el mar. Ahora, ahora estaba completamente paralizada.

Creo que cuando crecemos nos ponemos más gallinas.

Si, de seguro era eso.

No, realmente no puedo culpar a una teoría. Me había alegado de todo, de todo cuanto me rodeaba. La culpa era de Mike.

Mike Newton.

Meneo la cabeza. Debo concentrarme, salir de aquí e ir a tratar habitación en donde no corra el peligro de amanecer flotando. Termino de pararme de mi cama, camino, lentamente. Intentado adivinar por donde está la puerta. La oscuridad era reina y señora de mi habitación. El único lugar seguro que tenía.

El agua esta fría, realmente helada a decir verdad. La madera tiene varios trozos quebrados los cuales me he raspado las plantas. Pero no me importa, debo encontrar algo para iluminar.

La linterna se encontraba en el cajón, más específicamente en el que está pegado cerca de la puerta del baño seria el segundo cajón. Allí guardo la foto de Jacob y mía, la foto de mi madre y una de Charlie cuando era joven. Tenía más, pero al pasar de los años se ha deteriorado, y por tanto han quedado irreconocibles.

Intento enfocar mi vista en la oscuridad, puedo distinguir el blanco grisáceo del mueble, realmente solo puedo ver ello.

Estoy a unos diez pasos de la pequeña mesita.

Camino poco a poco, rozando los pies, caminando despacio. Mientras lo hago intento calmar mi corazón, que parece las alas de un colibrí o una serpiente atacando.

Chillo, el dolor comienza a acumularse, me he golpeado en la rodilla herida. ¡Maldición!

–¡Auch! ¡Auch! —comienzo a chillar.

Respiró, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo. El dolor sigue allí, martillando mis entrañas, aunque me he golpeado en la rodilla no entiendo que tienen que ver las entrañas.

_Bella, concentración._

Asiento, estoy parada al frente de mi objetivo, palmeo con las manos y encuentro el segundo cajón. ¡Enbuenahora! Esta la linterna, la saco de allí y la enciendo.

Nunca antes había estado tan alegre de ver algo luminoso.

Comienzo a observar todo el desastre que ha hecho la lluvia en mi habitación. El agua está claramente más arriba, quizás llegando a mis pantorrillas hasta la canilla.

La ropa sucia que tenía en una esquina está nadando felizmente por todo el lugar. No quiero seguir viendo, enfoco la linterna hacia la puerta. Miro mi reloj son las dos de la mañana.

Camino, enfocando mis pies y a la vez la puerta. Muevo la linterna para ver por donde debo pasar sin terminar empapada y en el suelo.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, la abro, allí afuera en la oscuridad del pasillo la cosa esta peor. El agua está más arriba de lo que pensaba, justo debajo de mi rodilla.

Fruncó el entre cejo ¿Cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de que posiblemente podemos morir ahogados?

Pero a pesar de que me estoy congelando, de que no hay luz y de que posiblemente termine empapada hay algo que me preocupa.

El creciente dolor que está en mi corazón. No es dolor de cuando te golpeas, es dolor de perdida, de perdida y de desamor.

Camino por los pasillos, siento como cruje la madera a cada paso que doy. Mi cabello imagino que esta vuelto un nido. Mis mejillas ardes y siento como las lágrimas se deslizan silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Sorbo mi nariz y sigo caminando. Localizo las escaleras, y cuando estoy a punto de comenzar a descender a ellas para poder ver si mi padre se encuentra bien la mano de alguien me hace voltear.

Enfoco rápidamente la linterna hacia el desconocido, Tapo mi boca con una mano, Edward está tapando sus ojos y lleva ropa de salir.

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente, siento como la sangre es bombeada rápidamente. El me mira y baja la linterna hasta su pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—logro pronunciar.

El ignora mi pregunta y agarra mi mano, me guía a dirección contraria, hasta la habitación que le corresponde.

Opongo resistencia, pero es inútil. Siento como las emociones me llenan, la incertidumbre y el desconsuelo.

Una coraznada se asoma por mi mente y puedo verme abrazada a Jacob, el me consuela, creo.

Tengo un moretón en mi brazo, que Jacob está tapando con su mano, me toco instintivamente esa zona.

No hay nada.

Edward sigue arrastrándome, sin decir palabra, el agua por este lado no llega siquiera hasta el talón. Lo agradezco.

—¿Qué haces?¿A dónde vamos?¡Suéltame!

—Solo evito que te caigas y nades con los peces muertos. —dice.

—Tú no tienes derecho a arrástrame como si fueras mi dueño. —cuando lo digo, él se detiene. Pero aún tiene mi brazo sujeto.

—Solo te protejo.

—No tienes que protegerme. Ni si quiera te conozco. —chillo.

El agarra su cabello y comienza a jalarlo, le miro. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Siento la necesidad de abrazarle, se ve tan exasperado. Pero sé que ese sentimiento es solo pasajero. Porque él ni siquiera desea verme.

—Solo…solo déjame protegerte.

—Nunca.

Ruedo los ojos. Quiero alejarme de él. Y lo hago, doy media vuelta, hasta las escaleras y sigo mi destino hasta la habitación de mi padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a luz no ha llegado aún, mi padre duerme profundamente. Suspiro, cierro la puerta. Está todo muy oscuro, pero sé que no puedo volver hasta mi habitación sin causar algún desastre, me dirijo hasta el final de pasillo de la primera planta, atrás de una de las habitaciones, hay un pequeño cuarto secreto que descubrí hace unos meses.

Era pequeña, realmente muy chica a decir verdad. Pero me bastaba, cabía una cama y un armario, aunque sustituí la cama por un colchón y el armario por un par de libros y viejos diarios que he recopilado.

La única forma de entrar es por la ventada de afuera, aunque he descubierto un pequeño acceso por el vestíbulo, hacia atrás después de las escaleras- Por allí me he escondido tantas veces en las tormentas.

Sonrió en la penumbra, era mi escondite.

Solo mío, y de nadie más

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**stoy acurrucada, abrazada a mí misma en la habitación _secreta_. Una inmensa tristeza cubre mi alma en este momento, haciéndome sentir desgraciada y desdichada.

Como si me faltara una parte de mí, algo me hace sentir así.

O mejor dicho alguien.

Gruño, incomprendida, derramando lágrimas llenas de impotencia.

¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Con esa pregunta en mente, tengo la sensación que no hallare respuesta alguna. Quizás no hay explicación razonable.

Estoy temblando, el agua se ha desvanecido, suele suceder. Un hecho extraordinariamente aterrador, a decir verdad.

Titilo, y muerdo mi labrio. El cabello se esparce desde mi cabeza hasta caer en mis hombros, seguido hasta mis brazos. Huele bien, a fressias y bosque.

Bosque.

Mi olor favorito.

Meneo la cabeza y me restriego la nariz, sorbiendo la mucosidad con mi camisola.

Los sentimientos son un asco.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, me duermo.

* * *

**Bueno hermosas, este ha sido todo el capi. Espero que les guste las actualizaciones seguidas ya que serán cada tres o dos días. Aunque si fuera por mi actualizaría dos veces al día, pero no puedo. Gracias a todas por leerme, prometo no tardarme tanto, estoy aprovechando que están de Duelo en mi país, porque no tengo clases y es mas fácil escribir sin presión. Espero que todos les vaya bonito.**

**Ahora si, ¿que les pareció? Lo sé, este Edward es todo un enigma, un enigma que amo. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas constructivas -nada de insultos- ya que escribo por diversión y pasión.**

** Besos.**


	6. Cazadores de Sangre

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE, COMO SABEN, YA LAS COSAS ESTÁN VOLVIÉNDOSE UN POCO MAS FUERTES.**

**Agradezco a BabyFics *-* Cariño muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a corregir cosas del capi, no no eres beta. Jajja pero gracias *-* Realmente, porque se que soy un desastre. Y ademas siempre es bueno una opinion externa.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 15** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**5.**

**Cazadores de Sangre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Es usted un demonio? Soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios.**

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**sa conocida sensación de ahogo, se te va el aire. Aprietas los ojos evitando que las sombras te atrapen, es imposible, sigue moviéndose incontrolablemente sobre su cómoda cama. Despiertas, todo es caos alrededor. Una mueca de disgusto atraviesa la piel seda de aquel hombre. Sus ojos negros hacen que pueda ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, su entre cejo se frunce mas. Se encuentra solo, de eso no cabe duda. Se despereza haciendo crujir sus músculos y huesos. Debe entrar en acción, el peligro nunca descansa. Irónico, esa frase había sido tan usada en aquellas películas baratas que alguna vez vio.

El peligro acechaba, pero ¿de qué forma?

Al otro lado, bajo tierra, específicamente. Se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rizados y dorados. Grandes y profundos ojos verdes. Sus manos dolían, Movió sus muñecas haciéndolas crujir, estaba bastante oxidado. Necesitaba más descanso.

La conexión era inevitable, estaban unidos. Aunque no desearían.

El odio es un sentimiento nefasto y tan adquirido. Aunque no se puede comprar, el se cosecha, año tras año, día tras día. Ese odio que sentían iba creciendo cada vez más.

Los dos, padre e hijo se sintieron desdichados, puesto que sabían que su encuentro era inevitable. Carlisle Masen, un hombre de gran carácter y sobretodo de temer, la oscuridad a este hombre con alma lo habían carcomido las entrañas. La vida dura lo había consumido, convirtiendo a un hombre de noble corazón en un ogro frio y sin piedad.

Edward Gregory Masen Flynn era —sin duda alguna— una réplica exacta de su padre. O del_ señor, _como le decía a él. Pero había algo que los diferenciaba, al menos Edward aun tenia corazón.

Aunque él no lo admitiera o lo demostrara.

El teléfono suena, repicando, martilleando los oídos de Edward. Bufa y escupe hacia un lado, sabía quién era, aunque no esperaba a que se dignase a aparecer tan pronto.

Un suspiro sale por su boca carnosa, la cicatriz y el tatuaje reciente le duelen.

Una cicatriz de su última _misión _como le dicen ellos, es en las costillas se extiende una pronunciada herida, quizás por una bala de calibre 22. No era muy grande, aunque dolía como ver al mismo diablo.

El nuevo tatuaje era un cuervo negro con grandes ojos azules. Se ubicaba en su brazo izquierdo, junto al pequeño número veinte que tiene marcado. Veinte por los veinte hombres que han muerto antes que él, veinte por los veinte elegidos que han designado a través del tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — es lo único que dice.

—Todo está planificado, ya sabes que tienes que hacer. —La voz profunda de Carlisle resuena en el auricular, lo sabía, el fin estaba cerca.

Edward asiente, como si fuese capaz de verlo.

Se cae la llamada, era hora. Un cazador de sangre siempre está preparado, aunque nunca se puede estar preparado para tal cosa. La adrenalina recorre su cuerpo, se siente ágil, invencible.

Se tambalea un poco al colocarse los zapatos en la oscuridad de la noche, la luz se ha ido desde hace un par de horas, desde hace más tiempo quizás. Ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde el encuentro con esa chiquilla dueña de este lugar, duda mucho de que este despierta. Y si lo está, es imposible que se encuentren.

_Es hora de hacer correr la sangre. _Con ese pensamiento en mente Edward sale de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**o se molesta en decirle a sus compañeros que salgan, saben que tienen que hacerlo. Inevitablemente sabían en lo que se metían cuando decidieron salirse de su hogar, sabia a que se metían cuando accedieron a sacrificar su alma, o quizás hasta venderla por hacer sus mandatos.

Para ser cazadores.

Cazadores de sangre pura.

—Está todo listo, Edward— la voz de Jasper le hace mirarlo—, todo asegurado. La chica duerme en algún escondite, el padre cayó como una roca y la cocinera de nombre desconocido ha salido a dormir en su casa.

Emmett está impaciente, Edward asiente.

—Solo quiero acabar con todo este jodido problema. —Gruñe. Emmett McCarthy, hombre corpulento de grandes dotes. Pensador y cazador, un gran estratega y por sobre todas las cosas, un buen colega.

—Cálmate. Lo estropearas todo. —La mirada helada de Edward lo ha dejado sin habla, nuevamente. Jasper le mira, intentado apaciguar su ira, no lo logra., como suele suceder.

No era hora de arrancarse las entrañas el uno hacia el otro. Era hora de hacer su cometido, era hora de hacer su ley, por eso eran cazadores de sangre.

—Ya es hora. — La voz de Edward sale dura, solemne.

— ¿Vamos?

—Ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l sol se colaba por una de las pequeñas aberturas de la habitación. ¡Había sobrevivido! Bueno quizás exageraba un poco, era muy raro que la habitación no se llenara de agua.

Bella comenzó a desperezarse, había estado en la misma posición por horas. Froto sus ojos rojizos, el golpe en la rodilla había provocado que le salieran lágrimas. Meneo su cabeza y dejo que su espesa melena le callera por los hombros y lo trenzo rápidamente.

Acaricio la herida, sintiendo el dolor punzante al hacerlo. Una sonrisa ladina creció en la comisura de sus labios carnosos.

Algo en su interior iba creciendo, quizás ya había pasado su momento de lloriquear como magdalena, ya tenía que ser fuerte, crecer, porque ya no era una nena, no podía seguir llorando por todo.

—Debo de dejar de ser una chiquilla inocente y llorona. Vale, me ha dejado, los hombres vienen y van. Debo ser fuerte. No debo llorar ¡estúpida forma de mostrar mis sentimientos! —susurro acariciando la herida.

Y con esas frases valientes dignos de una guerrera salió de su escondite para ir hacia su habitación. Debía de revisar que tanto daño había hecho el agua anoche.

Se levantó del suelo duro y frio. Miro hacia todos lados, todo seguía igual.- Vio la venta al otro lado de la alcoba secreta. Camino, o mejor dicho cojeo, el dolor era soportable pero era difícil afinar la pierna.

Había un pequeño banquito que había colocado semanas atrás, era a veces incomodo sentarse por horas en el suelo.

Lo acerco lo suficiente hacia la ventana, cogió impulso y elevo la pierna buena hacia la ventana. Mi pierna ha quedado al otro extremo, solo me toca coger impulso y listo. Suspiro, el mecho que posee de fleco le cae en la cara.

El salir de la habitación era pan comido, pero con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a Charlie con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto.

Bella bufo sin que Charlie la viera.

—¿Dónde estabas jovencita? —su voz salió colérica. Lo que faltaba, un padre celoso imaginando cosas que no son.

—Acabo de despertarme, y no entiendo porque te enojas si nunca te molestas en preguntar en dónde diablos estoy. —y con esa frase inicio su día.

El agua había cesado, todo parecía intacto, como si nunca hubiese llovido. La habitación estaba igual, lo único que estaba en otro sitio era la ropa que había estado flotando, se encontrada emparamada y regada por toda la habitación.

Quizás lo había soñado, pero allí estaba la prueba, las prendas mojadas y el golpe en la rodilla.

_Me estoy volviendo loca._

_De eso no cabe duda._

_Quizás el golpe de la rodilla ha afectado mi cabeza._

_¿Quieres decir que acabas de perderla?_

_Al parecer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a luz del sol iluminaba levemente el cuerpo sin vida que yacía sumergido en el rio. Emmett y Jasper habían hecho un gran trabajo, pensó Edward. Nadie nunca se enteraría que paso con ese lord, nadie nunca daría con la causa del porque ha sido acribillado hasta la muerte, nadie nunca se daría cuenta de que ha sucedido.

Nunca.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado y que disfruten de la historia tan como yo lo hago. El miércoles tendrán capitulo, pero quizás me atrase un poco tengo exámenes ese día. Aunque puedo darme una escapadita, da igual les traeré capitulo.**

**Me hubiera gustado mas detallarles esa muerte, pero esta muerte dara paso a la historia en si. **

**Espero les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus comentarios, ojo con respeto sobretodo.**

**Besos**

**KCN .**


	7. Cuando tu mirada hiere Primera Parte

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO. **

**Espero les guste, este sera el comienzo de una historia super extraña con grandes cabos sueltos que ustedes, mis queridas amigas y amigos deben ir atando.**

**Espero realmente que se enamoren de este capitulo, bueno.. quizás me quieran matar. Este capitulo esta divido en dos, lo sé.. mis capitulos en si son cortos, pero para mi es mas facil**

**Bueno dejo de hablar y las invito a leer.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 15** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**EL VERDUGO CON PIEL DE SEDA.**

**6.**

**Cuando Tu Mirada Hiere **

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**El mundo nada puede contra un hombre que canta en la miseria.**

**Ernesto Sábato**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**L**a gente se aglomeraba entre tanta multitud. Suspiro, secándome con una mano el sudor de mi frente. Miro hacia todos lados, la multitud sigue creciendo, la muerte del Lord Cayo ha vuelto a todos excéntricos y asustadizos.

Cuando giro mi cabeza a la izquierda me encuentro con la mirada fría y penetrante de Edward. Este sólo viste una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros, haciéndole resaltar su cabello cobrizo.

¿Cobrizo? Si era cierto, por primera vez veía a Edward a la luz del sol. Giro la cabeza evitando a toda costa su mirada. Comienzo a caminar hacia otro lado, ignorando su mirada en mi espalda. A lo lejos veo una sombra demasiado conocida. Sonrió, es Jacob.

Camino lento intentando no caerme por la gente, propino algunos codazos y una que otra maldición. No era mi culpa, el sol que curiosamente había me hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía. Jake extiende su mano a unos pocos centímetros de mí, la agarro y él me jala.

—¡Jake!—chillo, abrazándolo alegremente.

El besa mi mejilla, su sonrisa en grande, radiante.

—¡Mi Bells!

Estuvimos unos segundos abrazados, hasta que sentí un codazo en mi costilla. Volteo, no hay nadie.

—¿Qué demo…? —No pude terminar la frase, la mirada inquisitiva y desafiante de Edward me ha dejado sin habla.

Le miro incrédula y enojada a la vez ¿Quién se cree él?

—¿Qué? —mi voz suena fría. Me sorprendo al escucharla, esta no soy yo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Yo niego con la cabeza, no estoy dispuesta a nada con él. Jacob me mira, algo en su mirada me dice que le debo una gran explicación y sé que es así.

—Ahora—insiste.

Siento que me arrepentiré, pero por extraño que parezca lo sigo, sintiéndome extrañamente extasiada. Nos dirigimos hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, en el medio se encuentra la fuente, en donde está el Lord o la foto del Lord Cayo con un gran ramo de flores, la gente lloraba sin cesar, como si una parte de su corazón hubiera muerto con él y aunque pareciera extraño me sentía ligeramente abrumada.

¿Porque? Por qué a pesar de que era una persona _adorable _ hizo bastante daño, pero como dicen _a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo._

Realmente estaba agradecida con la muerte de ese Lord, no era uno de mis favoritos.

Bueno, ninguno lo era.

—¿Qué deseas? —pregunto con bastante rudeza.

—Debes salir de aquí. Ahora. Este lugar es peligroso, realmente lo es—dice, y sin más se va.

—¡Espera!...Edward—Chillo, pero mis gritos son sosegados por la multitud. Giro sobre mis talones, intentando localizar a Jacob pero no está. Camino en puntillas, mi baja estatura ahora representaba un problema.

Las siluetas de las personas que no logro reconocer se mezclan entre sí, siento esa extraña sensación der estar acechada, mi estómago se revuelve comienzo a caminar más rápido intentando —sin éxito existente— poder calmar mi estómago y mi repentino pulso acelerado.

Comencé a sentirme mareada, ya esto era algo serio. Maldije por lo bajo, Jacob no aparecía, sentí como las pulsaciones se fueron acelerando. Suspire pesadamente, buscando aire, sentía mis pulmones quemarse, abro y cierro los ojos, todo comienza a darme vueltas a tal punto de pensar que la multitud es doble.

Me aferro a lo primero que mi vista desorientada logra ver, estoy cerca de una pared, es una de las calles principales, estoy en diagonal a la fuente. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y con una de mis manos toco el puente de mi nariz.

_Cálmate._

Y por más que lo intento, no puedo.

Siento como poco a poco el calor aumenta y esa sensación de ahogo vuelve. Me aferro más a la pared, pero es tarde estoy cayendo, el impacto es duro, como es de esperarse. Comienzo a hiperventilar y sin más caigo en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os gritos inclementes de una mujer se escuchan a lo lejos, muy lejos. Siento esa sensación de pánico y desconsuelo, esos gritos los conocía. Esme, Esme nuevamente.

Corro, corro lo más rápido que puedo y no puedo alcanzarla. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo cerca del rio. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre seca.

Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, otro grito sale de su boca. Tiemblo. Sin pensarlo me encuentro arrodillada, abrazada a mí misma. Otra lágrima se me escapa. Un sollozo sale de mi boca. Me encuentro tendida llorando.

¿Qué sucedía?

No importaba que sucedida, realmente no importaba nada. Tenía que evitar que Esme siguiera estando dolida.

Levanto la cabeza, no se encuentra sola.

Hay un hombre, quizás de uno ochenta o unos noventa y pocos, lo he visto antes. Lleva en su mano un látigo, cierro los ojos. La está golpeando con ello.

Intento gritar, pero el viento muda mis palabras.

Sigo llorando, irónicamente es lo único que puedo hacer. Intento moverme, pero descubro que estoy amarrada, mi cabello cae en ondas llenas de barro sobre mi cara, un mechón cae justo en mi boca, quiero quitarlo, me molesta. Pero me es imposible.

El hombre está completamente vestido de negro. Es curioso, lleva una túnica como las que usaban los reyes de las épocas pasadas. Camina lenta y majestuosamente, esos pasos felinos casi gatunos me parecen conocidos.

Sigue acercándose, sus zapatos son negros y enseguida reconozco ese andar.

Edward.

El verdugo.

Su mirada es fría, impaciente, indestructible.

Me estremezco.

Él era malo.

Muy malo.

Siento como su mirada me traspasa, siento que me quema, me mata.

Bajo la mirada.

Su mirada era tan oscura, no por el color de sus ojos, realmente eso era lo que menos me importaba. Sino el odio que reflejaba en ellos.

—Edward—susurro.

Pero él no me escucha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHANN! CHAN CHAN! *-***

**Y aqui queda el capitulo, lo sé. Super extraño, y ¿como llego Bella hasta alli?**

**¿Ser aun sueño? ¿Sera real? Y porque este Edward le odia tanto?**

**Me gustaria, o mejor dicho me encantaria saber sus opiniones al respecto. **

**NOTCIAS! *-***

**Tengo un grupo en face, es en general de todas mis historias, pero como estoy decidida a terminar esta antes de comenzar otra... Bueno las invito a unirse (Link en mi perfil)**

**No se que mas decirles, asi que...**

**Bye, Bye **

**KCN**


	8. Cuando tu mirada Hiere Segunda Parte

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO. **

**Hola! Mil años sin estar con ustedes, pero bueno...nuevo capi espero lo disfruten.**

**Muchisimas gracias a Maar por betearlo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 16** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

**7.**

**Cuando tu mirada hiere. **

**Parte Dos (II)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**E**dward se acerca más y más, siento como las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y el cuello de mi camisa. Él sigue siendo tan frio, distante.

Le temo, pero no es ese temor a que me mate, sino a perderlo.

Estúpido y jodido. Realmente jodido.

Levanto la mirada, todo el ambiente se siente tenso, peligroso y extrañamente excitante. Quizás las cuerdas ya estaban afectando mi juicio o quizás sea otra cosa.

Una totalmente morbosa.

No sé qué lugar es este, examino todo con la mirada, intentado registrar todo a su paso. Edward que ahora está junto a mí, frunce el entrecejo y suspira.

—Nunca quise hacer las cosas así —dice. Y yo —aunque suene extraño— le creo.

Un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos, tiemblo. Parpadeo rápidamente intentado enfocar bien mi vista, pero Edward no está. Sus manos rozan cuidadosamente las mías, está desatando la soga con la que me tenía prisionera. Las comienzo a mover y a sobar, me dolían pero no era para morirse, realmente.

Me levanto y sacudo mis rodillas, tengo cuidado con la lastimada, duele y arde. Maldigo por lo bajo.

Cuando logro estabilizarme bien, lo enfrento.

—¿Quién eres? —exijo.

Él sonríe, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír.

—Edward. Me llamo Edward—responde arqueando una ceja, eso ya lo sabía. Frunzo el ceño, quería saber más. Muerdo mi labio hasta sentir como la sangre se escurre entre mi lengua.

— ¿Por qué me tenías atada? Y ¿Por qué golpeaban a Esme? ¿Eres un enfermo? ¿Un loco? —mi voz sonaba dos octavas más aguda. Mis manos sudan, y me siento… bueno, no sabía cómo me sentía. Creo que nadie sabe cómo sentirse a estar al frente de un loco, aunque la reacción normal sería estar temblando como gelatina y estar al punto de colapso.

Sus labios se vuelven una fina línea recta, lo miro directo a los ojos y él no aparta la mirada. Es más alto que yo, naturalmente. Su cabello es cobrizo con varios mechones más largos que otros, quizá no conoce lo que es una peluquería. Miro por encima de su hombro, Esme esta tirada abrazada a sus piernas, no solloza y es extraño, quizás está dormida.

_O muerta._

Un leve cosquilleo recorre mi columna vertebral, era la primera vez que veía a Edward, más o menos radiante, sonriente y no me sentía asustada, sino más bien atraída hacia lo desconocido.

—Tenía que alejarte del peligro, aunque el peligro implicara mi ser mismo. Esme, mi dulce Esme, lo merecía, además ella lo había pedido. No soy un enfermo y por ultimo no, no estoy loco. Al menos que la locura cuente como algo oscuro y tétrico—murmuró contando con los dedos las cuatro preguntas que le había formulado. Las analice rápidamente, no creo que Esme las pidiera. Él me mentía.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio pediría ser azotada.

—Quizás no has conocido a esa persona tan estúpidamente incapaz de ver la realidad—dice con un deje de sarcasmo.

—No creo que haya personas tan locas—murmuro para mí.

—Pues estas equivocada, las personas están locas sólo que nunca lo admitirán, al menos la mayoría—dice y yo pestañeo varias veces, quizás él tenía un poco de razón, sólo quizás —Quizás tu estas bastante loca—suelta una gran carcajada.

—O quizás tú seas un loco—digo y me siento como una completa estúpida.

Intento controlarme, de no golpearlo o de salir huyendo, porque muy en el fondo sabía que no podría salir huyendo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — sus ojos se oscurecieron más, ahora eran felinos, peligrosos y vagamente amigables.

—Porque sí—respondió.

—Esa no es una respuesta convincente—refunfuño.

—Lo es para mí. Punto—Y eso fue todo, el amigable y excitante Edward paso a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre. Y eso, aunque suene extraño me reconfortaba porque era la única faceta de él que conocía o al menos eso creía.

Pero nunca se llega a conocer a una persona en su totalidad.

—Gruñón.

El me mira, sus ojos se han suavizado y hay una chispa de diversión en ellos. Idiota.

—Quizás sea la única faceta que conozcas de mí, claro si sigues así —dice con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Espero conocer algo más—respondo y me tapo la boca al ver que cosa había dicho, _algo más. ¡_Por los santos y todos los lores! ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Estoy loca, completamente loca.

Sus cejas se arquearon y en su boca se formó una sonrisa juguetona, ¿él era bipolar? O ¿yo lo era?

—Eso es un sí —dice y yo me muerdo más fuerte el labio. Cojo uno de mis rizos algo despeinados, mi cabello en su totalidad no era rizado como tal, sino con el tiempo he aprendido a manejarlo, le he echado una que otra crema y se forman perfectamente, pues lo prefiero así, antes eran medios rizos y algunas partes lisas, y no me gustaba como quedaba.

—No es lo que tú crees—intento explicarme.

_Si, si lo es. _

Me estremezco ¿Cómo hacia eso?

—Quiero irme—pido, no espero a que responda, me doy media vuelta y me retiro. Pero no sin antes echar una última ojeada a Esme, que ya no estaba.

Se había movido, pero ¿cuándo?

No me respondo ello, tampoco quería saber la respuesta.

Edward esta atrás mío siguiéndome sigilosamente, le miro y él sonríe. Él era un obstinado, pero al menos no estaba gritando y eso ya era un avance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a mirada divertida y sobreprotectora de Charlie me causaba risa, pero no debía reírme, al menos que quisiera estar en severos líos con él.

Le miro y él se cohíbe, quiere decirme algo y presiento que es algo muy malo. O quizás sean mis alucinaciones. Luego de escuchar su gran discurso del porqué debo decirle a donde voy y no desaparecer de esta forma se ha quedado callado, muy callado a decir verdad.

—Suéltalo ya, Charlie –digo sentándome desparramada sobre la silla del pequeño comedor que hay en la cocina.

—Isabella —dice arrastrando cada silaba de mi nombre— Esto es muy en serio. No te quiero ver tanto tiempo afuera, hay _invitados _y tú debes atenderlos…

No lo dejo culminar su frase, ya se por dónde va esto. —Charlie, ya lo hemos hablado millones de veces, ellos no son invitados y yo no soy tu criada. Tengo diecisiete casi dieciocho años y eso me da bastante libertad, no te preocupes no me veo con alguien y no me voy a escapar… _por ahora _—ese por ahora lo susurro tan bajo que él no puede oírme.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Pero debes ayudarme esos chicos no me dan buena espina.

—No eres el único.

Me abstengo de contarle mi pequeño secuestro —si se le podía llamar así, ya que no he conseguido ningún nombre para eso— no quería preocuparlo más, temía que le diera un paro cardiaco o algo así.

—Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?—pide y yo asiento, no podía negárselo.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes —y diciendo eso me retiro.

Siento su mirada en mí, yo giro y lanzo un beso. A veces a Charlie se le salía el lado sobreprotector que tanto adore de pequeña, pero él tenía que entender que ya estaba mayor y que podía cuidarme.

_Sonríe, así te vez más apetecible._

Esa voz tan conocida y perturbadora en mi mente volvió a resonar, eso ya daba miedo. Edward venia entrando por la entrada principal, iba vestido de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.

Me le acerco y él para.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto y él me sonríe.

—¿Hacer que?

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ya sabes… eso —digo.

–Quizás seas tú la que ha perdido la cabeza. Medianoche—dice.

—¿Medianoche?

—Si, por tu cabello, es negro como la medianoche—me dice y siento como la sangre se va acumulando en mis mejillas. No era normal en mí el sonrojarme, parecer tomate, al contrario era blanca pálida.

—Me llamo Bella, no Medianoche—le digo, y el suelta una risotada —. No le veo lo gracioso.

—Eres Bella de Medianoche—dice y se retira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno hermosas, he aqui el capitulo, mil disculpas por la demora...tuve unos inconvenientes con ello, pero bueno ya esta aqui el capitulo y eso es lo importante. Espero realmente que les haya gustado.**

**Losé, Losé Edward es un misterio realmente no resuelto, bueno aun...**

**Espero muchisisisisiimo que les guste.**

**Mmm...tengo grupo, por si desean saber mas de la historia (LINK EN MI PERFIL) espero se unan.**

**KCN**


	9. El Beso del Verdugo

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura.

* * *

***-* Nueva Actualización se que me estoy tardando mas de dos días pero escuela y ahora que ando enfermita...tampoco puedo presionar a Maar para que lo betee en cinco minutos, pero bueno...Valio la espera, espero les guste.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 16** años, puede tener escenas con lenguaje soez.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

**8**

**El Beso del Verdugo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**L**a noche se llevaba consigo las cosas buenas y malas que suceden durante el día, dándole un toque sensual y exótico a todo lo que nos rodea, inclusive se podría decir que la noche sofoca y quema en una eterna pasión a todas esas almas deseosas por un beso voraz.

Mi habitación se encontraba en la penumbra y realmente amaba eso. La oscuridad en cierto modo era más atrayente, más extasiada.

Parpadeo un par de veces. El sueño me estaba ganando y yo no era la que ponía mucha resistencia. Suspiro, es irónico, estúpido y muy semejante cuantas veces estuve acostada en esta simple cama llorando a mares por la ruptura o por alguna tarde amarga, cuantas veces dije _no _cuando me invitaban a una fiesta. Tenía claro de que hoy se celebraba.

Jacob me había dicho que cualquier persona del pueblo podría asistir y bueno, yo soy habitante del pueblo. Una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro.

Me levante rápidamente, tenía que asistir, tenía que ir independizándome, tenía que vivir el ahora y no sufrir por el pasado y muchos menos por el futuro. Revolví todo el armario en busca de mi objetivo, había escuchado hablar que era formal inclusive llevarían mascaras.

Aplaudí para mí misma, hoy mi humor aumentaba cada vez más. Allí en la parte posterior oculta por un par de tablas se encontraba _ese _vestido, era de mi madre aunque estaba un poco pasado de moda no dejaba de ser la cosa más hermosa ante mis ojos. Era rojo con detalles negros, alguna que otra parte brillante se había desgastado, pero realmente nunca se había notado, unos tacones negros que estaban junto al vestido, bastante altos para mi gusto, pero era lo que había.

Lo saque cuidadosamente, los contemple detenidamente. Jacob había acertado con el color de la máscara a pesar de todo, negra con una pluma y el encaje rojo.

—Es perfecto —musité antes de comenzar a desvestirme.

En un par de minutos estaba completamente arreglada, no había usado mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel, lápiz negro de ojos y un poco de brillo labial que hacían ver mis labios más apetecibles.

El permiso no era cosa difícil, mi padre salió hasta mañana en la tarde, tenía que buscar ciertas cosas para poder evitar que la casa se nos viniera encima en cualquier momento.

Termine de arreglar mi cabello, sólo lo había desordenado más y lo había colocado sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Justo en el momento que terminaba de poner la última pinza para sujetar el cabello hacia un lado, el estruendo de una piedra al impactar en mi ventana me sobresalto.

Comencé a dar vueltas en mi habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, Jacob reposaba en uno de los árboles sonriéndome abiertamente.

—¡¿Cómo sabias que iría?!—Chille agitando mi mano en modo de saludo.

—Porque sé que nunca faltarías —respondió. Y en cierto modo él tenía razón, nunca me perdería una fiesta. Bueno, eso depende de que fiesta se esté hablando.

—Apúrate —Gritó al ver que yo no respondía.

—Da la vuelta.

No espere a que me respondiera, salí disparada hacia el sentido contrario justo hacia la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a música inundaba el ambiente, las paredes literalmente resonaban entre sí, todo era como una especie de alucinación contemporánea. Realmente no era lo que esperaba, estaba al frente de un salón lleno de desconocidos bailando canciones movidas.

—Jake…—comencé a decir, este no era el lugar correcto.

—Lo siento, Bells. Pero tenía que sacarte de esa fiesta aburrida, lo juro estuve hace rato, era tan… ¡ABURRIDA! —se excusó llevándome al centro de la pista.

—Jacob, pero no tengo la vestimenta adecuada…—intente reclamar.

—Nena, estas hermosa y realmente igual ira al cesto de la ropa sucia o quedara tirado en alguna parte de tu habitación.

Lo miro, él se ve tan inocente y despreocupado que no puedo enojarme.

—Me la debes —comienzo a moverme al ritmo de una canción que desconozco, Jacob suelta una risotada y comienza a bailar.

Dejo que la música recorra todas mis venas, me olvido del mundo, simplemente soy yo bailando y dejando atrás las emociones. A lo lejos veo una figura, me paro en seco.

Yo conocía esa figura, sin decir nada me zafo de los brazos de Jacob para ir detrás de Edward. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Me está siguiendo? La gente se acumula a mi alrededor, siento mi respiración trancarse.

—Por favor, aquí no. Por favor —murmuro intentado tranquilizarme.

Corro más rápido hasta llegar a una de las esquinas, no es que la fobia me dominara, pero realmente odiaba estar en lugares con mucha gente, aspiro rápidamente, sentía que me faltaba el aire. Una mano se aferra mi hombro, estoy a punto de un colapso.

—Respira —me dice esa conocida voz aterciopelada.

—¿Có…como llegaste a..aquí?—digo, pero mi voz suena entrecortada.

—No es importante, vamos tengo que sacarte de aquí —sin poner alguna objeción me levanta como si no pasara nada, me acurruco en sus brazos y dejo que me saque de aquí.

Me lleva afuera del lugar, el cielo está oscuro y presiento que se acerca una gran tormenta.

La fobia no me había atacado desde chica, realmente me desconcierta eso.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta, su voz suena suave y muy, muy preocupada.

Asiento.

Las palabras no salen de mi boca.

—¿Todavía no puedes respirar?

—Estoy bien —mi voz suena apenas audible.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Nada, ya se me pasara —poco a poco mi voz se iba poniendo normal.

Todavía me encontraba en sus brazos cuando estábamos parados en la esquina de ese lugar, aun no entiendo como llegue hasta allí. Él encuentra una pequeña banca que a mi parecer está bastante vieja, se sienta conmigo todavía en brazos.

—Oye, peso unos 50 kilos y no te cansas de tenerme en brazos—murmuro escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Puedo ver que se está riendo.

—Eres más ligera que una pluma, medianoche.

Ruedo los ojos, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Su respiración se acompasa y yo me guío de la de él, para poder calmar mi extraño corazón, de repente la atmosfera entre nosotros cambia, pero ¿puede haber un nosotros?

Baja su cabeza hasta que su boca queda justo en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Estás bien, Medianoche? —dice y un leve cosquilleo se produce en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo responder, el habla se había marchado cual sabandija.

Siento la irremediable sensación de que esto no está bien, de que es un error. Su boca comienza a dejar pequeños besos hasta mi mejilla, levanto la cara para mirarlo, sus ojos negros tiene un brillo, se ven tranquilos y bondadosos.

Me acomodo en sus piernas, estoy de lado y mi rostro está a centímetros del suyo, sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Me permites?—dijo.

¡Por el amor a Lord Aro! ¿Quién pide permiso para besar a una joven?

Asiento y él no espera otra señal, sus labios se posan cuidadosamente sobre los míos, siento como mi corazón bombea más y más rápido, el beso es suave, lento y muy dulce, él era muy dulce.

Nuestros labios chocan cuidadosamente como si el temiera romperme, pero la dulzura duro poco dándole paso a algo más profundo y oscuro.

Su boca comienza a moverse y yo inevitablemente abro la boca dejando que su lengua entre en la mía, mis manos viajan hasta su cabello y las suyas que estaban en mi espalda se mueven hasta sostener mis caderas.

Nunca pensé que un beso pudiera ser tan voraz.

Nunca pensé en poder besar a alguien que podría ser el causante de tu condena.

Nunca pensé en besar a un verdugo.

Nunca pensé sentirme tan bien haciéndolo.

Suelto un suspiro en su boca y jalo juguetonamente su cabello, nuestros labios se despegan, siento mi pulso seguir acelerándose. Sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no me muevo y él tampoco pide que lo haga. Su mano que hace unos momentos estaba en una de mis caderas ahora se posa delicadamente en mi rostro, lo recorre levemente dándome pequeñas descargas. Su pulgar recorre mi nariz y mi boca, luego sigue desde mi mejilla hasta mis parpados, sube su cabeza y deposita un beso en mi frente. Me recuesto en él nuevamente quedando en la misma posición de hace rato.

No decimos nada, la música en el local sigue sonando sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Las palabras en este momento eran de más, solo éramos él y yo. El mundo no importaba, realmente nada importaba.

—Medianoche—musita acariciando mi rostro.

—¿Sí?—respondo automáticamente cerrando los ojos ante sus delicadas caricias.

—Debemos llevarte a casa, no dejare que te vayas sola, no más.

Asiento, tampoco tenía ganas de caminar toda la ciudad en plena noche, él se levanta y comienza a recorrer las calles, yo en sus brazos. Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, solo escuche un _duerme mi dulce medianoche. _Sonreí inconscientemente y me aferre más a su pecho, ahora mis brazos colgaban tranquilamente sobre su cuello.

—Buenas noches, mi verdugo—dije antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Eaeaeaea, espero les haya gustado un monto, este Edward es todo un enigma...pero a la vez muy sensible...no se preocupen el tiene mucho que contar, de eso me aseguro...o quizás salga con un par de sorpresas mas...**

***sale con su libro "Los Diarios de Carrie" en mano* Realmente espero que hayan amado el capi como yo ame escribirlo, espero sus Reviews, me encanta leer sus teorías y locuras acerca de este Edward y de la historia en general.**

**Mil gracias a Maar por betearlo y estar alli mientras escribo ^_^ Gracias a mi nena Tefi, por aguantarme tanto mientras ando en mis delirios imaginativos, y sin mas...**

**Nos Vemos dentro de dos días *-***

**Os dejo un pequeño adelanto... del siguiente capitulo.**

**9.**

**Cuando las flores se marchitan...**

**..."- No puedes ver el mundo de esa forma, Bella. - su voz es sarcástica llena de cólera.**

**Lo fulmino, pensando en que si mis ojos salieran lasers el ya estuviera tirado en el piso. Mi respiración es errática muy rápida, me asusta.**

**-¡Tampoco veré el mundo de tu forma!-chillo.**

**Sus ojos se abren como platos, estoy en problemas"..**

**Chan, chan, chan...**

**Besos y abrazos XOXOX**

**KCN (Marie)**


	10. Cuando las flores se marchitan

**DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. La idea fue basada en **Embrujo**, obra de **Nina Blazon** el cual amo con locura. Algunos personajes sufriran cambios en el apellido o el en nombre.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo **

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Apto para mayores de** 16** años, puede tener escenas explicitas con lenguaje soez, escenas fuertes, asesinatos, muertes, y demas.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

Un hombre con pasado perturbador, y una chica que no es fácil de manejar ¿Que los une? El destino esta escrito. ¿Sera su verdugo? ¿O su salvador? Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar, aunque nunca debemos dejarnos engañar por el exterior.

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

**9. **

**Cuando las Flores se Marchitan.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**L**a mañana trajo consigo una fuerte tormenta, todo está empapado desde las alfombrillas hasta el piso. Jane, que se encuentra felizmente sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, me ve entrar. Su ceño se frunce e ignora mi presencia agarrando el periódico que estaba a su lado.

Camino evitando su mirada envenenada.

El refrigerador está al otro extremo de la cocina justo al lado izquierdo del horno para los postres. Aunque nunca se usa, la última vez que recuerdo haberlo utilizado fue hace cinco años y era por probarlo. Paso al lado del cuerpo rígido de Jane, que podría jurar veía cada uno de mis movimientos. Le sonrió agriamente y ella bufa.

¡Genial! Anda de mal humor hoy.

Termino mi recorrido hasta el refrigerador, me dispongo a abrirlo. El jugo de naranja está al fondo a la izquierda, justo al lado del pote de agua y del bol de azúcar. Meto mi mano y el pequeño y fresco aire que bota me hace sentir como una niña, que cuando cerraba la puerta del "refri" lo hacía lentamente para poder ver cuando la luz misteriosa se apagaba.

Termino de sacar el jugo y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la encimera, en donde se encuentran los vasos de cristal. Vierto el jugo despacio, intentado no botarlo.

La voz tranquila, aterciopelada e hipnotizante de Edward me distrae de mi simple tarea, haciendo que botara parte del jugo en la encimera.

—Buenos días, Bella —dice y me lo imagino sonriendo burlonamente. Estoy de espaldas a él, mientras seco el desastre que he hecho los pasos de él siguen acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí. Volteo para comprobar que Jane se ha marchado, aunque la pillo detrás del marco de la puerta de madera carcomida de la cocina.

La fulmino y ella me mira más intensamente, está esperando que cometa un error para salir corriendo a contárselo a Charlie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto, terminado de limpiar el jugo de naranja.

—Quise verte, además me hospedo aquí.

—Cierto.

El silencio se hace presente, y por primera vez no es incómodo, es placentero de cierta forma. Cojo el trapo y lo mojo en el fregadero, para limpiar la suciedad del jugo, lo vuelvo a pasar.

Luego de que termino de limpiarlo decido tomar el vaso de jugo, no termino de beber ni dos sorbos, la sonrisa de Edward me impide hacerlo. Debería de ser ilegal sonreír de esa forma, tan…misteriosa, enigmática, llena de misterios y extraña, tan extraña que me hace querer averiguar lo que oculta esa sonrisa. O mejor dicho el dueño de ella.

—¿Puedes darme de tu apetecible jugo, Medianoche?

Ruedo los ojos. Extiendo mi mano con el vaso en ella y la coloco justo en sus labios. Sus labios se fueron torciendo poco a poco en una sonrisa ladina, sus ojos negros y profundos tenían ese brillo tan peculiar, su cabello recién lavado caía en forma desigual en su rostro. No me había fijado en cómo iba vestido, tenía una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones negros.

El vaso seguía en sus labios, una de sus manos sujeta la mía, teniendo el vaso firmemente, sus cejas se alzan y mueve el vaso para poder tomar de el. Mi mano no puede moverse, él la sujeta.

La cocina se desvanece a nuestro alrededor, solo quedamos él y yo. Nadie más.

—Ed…Edward —.mi voz se entrecorta. Con su mano desocupada posa su dedo índice, que al contacto es suave como la seda en mis labios que pedían un poco de jugo.

Pasaron unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos.

Baja su mano y libera la mía, el vaso se tambalea en mi manos temblorosas, El la sujeta y hace lo mismo conmigo, posa delicadamente el vaso en mi boca, justo en el lugar en donde él tomo. Lo sé porque ha quedado la marca de sus labios en el.

—Bebe —pide.

Estoy perpleja, muevo el vaso para poder tomar, su mano sigue aferrada al vaso junto a la mía, la otra mano descansa en mis hombros. Bebo lentamente sintiendo como el jugo de naranja deja esa sensación acida en mi paladar, no tengo prisa. Bebo hasta que el vaso queda completamente vacío.

Él aleja el vaso y lo coloca en la mesa que esta atrás de él.

—Hola —dice nuevamente.

—Hola —respondo.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, podía sentir como mis emociones se mostraban a través de los suyos. Extrañeza, duda, cariño, miedo, pánico y muchas más que no podía controlar, en cambio el, él no mostraba nada, quizás yo no sabía cómo leer a la gente.

La mano que tenía apoyada en mi hombro bajo hasta mi cintura, y la otra descansaba tranquilamente en el otro lado de mi cintura. Su cuerpo estaba a centímetros del mío, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Él era bastante alto, yo apenas le llegaba a su barbilla.

—Medianoche.

—¿Sí?

Él se acerca más, nuestros cuerpos están juntos, muy juntos. Mi mente comienza a dar vida al vivido beso de anoche, sus ojos no piden tregua, le sostengo la mirada. Las mariposas asesinas revolotean en mi interior. Me siento extasiada, completa estando junto a él, pero no de ese tipo de sensación de bienestar al ver un ángel sino del modo tétrico y espeluznante al darte cuenta que juegas con fuego, que estas frente a alguien que puede tener tu corazón y volverlo nada.

La ausencia del contacto entre nuestros labios no era el problema, el problema era la ausencia del sentimiento del beso mutuo, no nos estábamos besando, aunque mentalmente nos volvíamos infinitos.

—Infinitos —murmuró.

Su mano sigue su recorrido en mi rostro, hasta llegar a mis labios. Se detiene, justo al igual que mi corazón, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el fino toque de seda de su mano. Espero a que el junte sus labios con los míos, como anoche, como quiero que sea siempre, porque lo quiero a mi lado, aunque no lo conozca, aunque nunca lo llegue a conocer en su totalidad, lo quiero a mi lado.

Aún si eso conlleve a mi muerte.

Una suave risita me hace abrir los ojos de mala gana. Edward está allí, con expresión divertida viéndome fruncir el ceño.

—¿Impaciente, Medianoche?

—Más de lo que debería.

Él suelta otra risita y yo sin medir las consecuencias, aunque realmente me importaba poco, agarro su camisa, lo acerco lentamente midiéndome y lo beso.

Nunca había sido tan impulsiva, nunca había sido tan real, nunca pero nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones en un sólo beso. Realmente el acto en si me tenía en el aire, pero los sentimientos que refleja el beso, el beso de un verdugo, de la muerte, simplemente un beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, a veces, solo a veces desearía no tener que depender del oxígeno. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, él no se opone más bien lo festeja, siento como sus manos aprisionan mis caderas y me abraza. Nos quedamos así por más tiempo del necesario, yo esperando a que mi respiración se calme y él…

Besa mi coronilla y me mira, su mirada es distinta, es fría, distante. Me estremezco, él era muy distinto a mí, era mi potencial asesino ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de ser un cazador. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Quizás nunca sepa la verdad.

O su pasado.

Aunque… ¿realmente importaba?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto al ver que sigue con esa mirada oscura.

Él menea la cabeza, algo va mal…bueno todo va mal, esto no es correcto. Nunca lo era. Me separo de su cuerpo inmóvil

—¿Qué sucede?—repito.

Él repite su gesto, me hace sentir como en un _déja vu. _

—Alguien viene, debo irme— dice y besa rápidamente mis labios. Frunzo el ceño, sabía que él era extraño pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

_Tranquila Medianoche, estaré aquí al anochecer._

Debo de estar alucinando.

Él sale por la puerta de la cocina y yo juego con mi cabello, a los pocos minutos aparece un muy furioso Charlie con Jane a su lado.

Si esto no es el infierno, no sé qué podría ser entonces.

—Hola, Charlie— digo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada triunfante que Jane tenia tatuada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿En serio Bella?—dice.

Me volteo y le miro, esta rojo, demasiado a decir verdad, si sigue así podrá parecer un luchador cuando suda mucho. O a ese humano que mato ese cazador.

—Me puedes explicar que te sucede, padre.

—Me sucede…me sucede, que me voy por una noche y ¡tú te vas de fiesta con Jacob! ¡Y para completar! ¡Regresas con ese cazador!— Sonrió, al verlo al borde de un paro cardiaco— ¿Te estas riendo, Isabella?

—No, no ves que estoy llorando— bufo.

—Bella…—comienza.

—A ver, Charlie, relájate, no hice nada malo. Edward me trajo a casa. Eso fue todo. Fin del asunto—Digo mientras camino hasta la puerta. Charlie retiene mi brazo. Le miro, el nunca en su vida me había tocado.

—Suéltame— Gruño.

Charlie no reacciona, volteo hacia los lados. Jane no está aquí, comienzo a intentar zafarme de su amarre ¿desde cuándo Charlie tiene fuerza? Comienzo a asustarme, sigue petrificado con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Comienzo a llamarle, comienzo a gritar pero nadie me escucha.

Su mano se aferra más fuerte a mi brazo, suelto un aullido de dolor. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que están a punto de salir, no debería de estar asustada, debe ser una broma…

_Te estas mintiendo._

_Lo sé._

_Cálmate e intenta zafarte._

_¿Cómo?_

La respiración comienza a fallarme, ¡otra vez no!

Charlie sigue inmóvil ahora su mirada se pierde en mi rostro, me siento mareada.

—Edward… ¡Edward!—chillo rogando que aún no se haya ido. Pero sé que es inútil, que no vendrá, que no está aquí— ¡Auxilio!—Grito hasta sentir que mi voz se quiebra. Cierro los ojos buscando la forma de tranquilizarme. Dejo de forcejear contra lo que parecía ser mi padre, dejo que mis músculos se relajen y me someto secretamente a voluntad de él, quizás me está haciendo una mala pasada. Su agarre se afloja y aprovecho ello, poco a poco sin prisas y sin dejar que los nervios y las emociones me dominen saco mi brazo.

Charlie esta inmóvil pero puedo sentir su respiración acelerada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella? —Dice parpadeando rápidamente, siento como la sangre bombea velozmente—. Es la cocina— respondo algo asustada.

—Llegara el día en que las flores se marchitaran, hoy por ejemplo es tu día para marchitarte—dice dando media vuelta y retirándose.

¿Mi día para marchitarme? ¿Hoy?

—Charlie ¿Qué significa eso?—Grito pero él no responde.

Termino de salir de la cocina para encontrarme a una Jane desmayada en el suelo ¿Casualidad? Realmente no lo creo.

Camino hasta llegar a su lado, cuando me dispongo a agacharme para medir su pulso, sus ojos se abren como platos, del susto me caigo para atrás. Sus ojos son de un rojo intenso, son malignos.

—Es tu día para marchitarte —me dice girando hacia mi dirección.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo descubrirás al anochecer.

Edward.

—¿Al anochecer?

Pero ella no responde.

* * *

**Yeiii! Nuevo capi chicas y chicos Espero les haya gustado, mil perdones por la tardanza problemas fuera de mis manos, pero debo decir que el otro capitulo esta en beteo asi que el lunes tenemos capi.**

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora biene lo misterioso y terrorifico, okno. Amo la historia y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen saber que si les ha gustado. Mil gracias a todas y a todos lo que tiene la historia en favoritos y se toman la molestia de dejarme un RW **

**GRACIAS! SON LAS MEJORES :D**


	11. A los ojos de la noche

**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui presentes son de SM, yo solo me dedico a imaginar.**

**Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste**

* * *

**El Verdugo con Piel de Seda.**

**10**

**A los Ojos de la Noche.**

**.**

**.**

**Beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

El veneno de la duda esclaviza nuestras mentes y sangramos.  
Abandonamos la confianza que nos mantuvo ciegos y desaparece…

.

.

.

**L**os ojos del verdugo se volvieron oscuros, inescrutables, temibles y abominables, había regresado ese ser oscuro y ruin que piso por primera vez mi hogar, había vuelto ese ser y no se iría. Nunca.

La gente revoloteaba de aquí para allá en el puerto, algunas mujeres con niños en brazos, otras simplemente visitando el pacifico lugar. Jacob y Seth se encontraban a mi lado discutiendo por una lata de aceite para lámparas que había faltado.

—Jacob, tú la tenías —refunfuñó Seth.

El aludido niega firmemente. — Nop, tú la colocaste cerca de la caja negra de Amun.

—Jake.

—Seth.

Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno hacia el otro, podría jurar que mentalmente cada uno estaba pensando en cómo matar al otro_._

_Como si eso fuera posible._

Asiento mentalmente hacia mi conciencia.

—¡Jacob!

—¡Sequerck*!

—¡Usaste mi nombre! —Chilló Seth enviándole un puñetazo que fue esquivado rápidamente por Jacob.

Siento como la irritación va floreciendo en mi conciencia, aprieto mis puños en mis costados, comienzo a pensar que los tiro al ríodespués de nacer. Ruedo los ojos y comienzo a tirar de mi cabello que cae hasta mis caderas, uno de los rizos está bastante desaliñado, comienzo a girarlo para que quede perfectamente _normal._

Jacob lanza un golpe directo al ojo de Seth, el herido comienza a lloriquear. Rechino los dientes, solo quería una tarde fuera de casa. Pero con ellos nunca se puede tener tranquilidad.

—Paren ya —murmuro levantándome de la fría madera del muelle.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí. Los ignoro.

—Pero Bells…—comienza a decir Jacob.

—Ningún "Pero Bells"—bufe–. Compórtense, parecen un par de críos. Y no me miren así, es por su bien, luego no quiero que cuando tengan cincuenta años como Charlie vengáis a mí para pedir posada.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro antes de romper a risas, los fulmine con la mirada, hace unos minutos se estaban golpeando literalmente hasta la muerte. La ira fluía en mí, podía sentirla, recorriendo cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Doy dos pasos hacia atrás y me retiro dando media vuelta.

La fina capa de lluvia comenzó a empapar todo a su rastro, incluyéndome a mí. Comienzo a caminar más rápido, la vieja madera cruje a cada pisoteada que doy, gimo, el agua esta helada.

_Corre. Corre y sal de allí. Ahora._

La voz mental de Edward hizo que me frenara. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el pulso martillaba mis oídos haciendo que pitaran, de repente todo comenzó a verse borroso.

_Cálmate. Todo estará bien, respira e intenta relajarte._

—Ayuda —susurre antes de colapsar en el frío piso de madera del muelle.

Las heladas gotas de lluvia empapaban mi adormecido y helado rostro. A juzgar por el lugar aún seguía en el muelle, todo estaba oscuro, hacia frío y el viento soplaba sin dar tregua.

El lugar se hallaba completamente solo.

Solo como nunca antes hubiese imaginado encontrarme el muelle.

—¿Hola?

El eco de mi propia voz me hizo levantarme. Esto no era normal, nunca antes había estado tan desolado este lugar. El corazón me late más rápido de lo que pensé que podía. Comienzo a estirarme, el frío del piso ha calado en mis huesos. El viento sopla fuerte y salvajemente.

_Llega a tu casa, no es seguro estar allí._

Comienzo a caminar rápido y más rápido hasta que comienzo a correr, las calles delante de mí parecen terroríficas y borrosas. Me concentro en seguir corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror, oscuro y sin vida era lo que describía las calles de Forks en este momento.

Cruzo a la izquierda y luego en la siguiente cuadra cruzo a la derecha. Todo ha sido deteriorado con el tiempo, tanto así que los edificios y locales están agrietados por el pasar de los siglos.

Al final cerca de un pequeño camino que tomo como atajo se encuentra Edward sonriendo peligrosamente, dejo de correr mi cara está llena de sudor al igual que mi espalda.

Sus ojos negros están llameando. Ahora estoy caminando para acercarme a él y decirle que huyamos de lo que sea que debamos de huir. Pero no es así, él no puede.

—Bella —Gruñe, está furioso.

¿Conmigo?

—Edward, hay que huir —digo llegando hasta su cuerpo inmóvil, lo rodeo con mis brazos, él no se mueve —¿Qué sucede?

El no responde, no responde a nada, comienzo a sentirme mareada, me aferro más a su costado sintiendo como su corazón está bastante calmado.

—¿Qué sucede? —vuelvo a repetir y esta vez obtengo una respuesta bastante diferente a lo que me esperaba.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura, por debajo de la camisa con botones que tenía, su piel es suave y muy fría. Esas ya conocidas ganas de que lo que estoy haciendo está mal me recorren, pero las ignoro. La sensación de sus manos tocando mi piel me hacen sentir extraña, porque ninguna otra sensación o sentimiento podría describir lo que sentía en este momento.

No decimos nada, los sonidos del bosque y el agua llenan ese silencio conforme que nos rodea, el sonido de las cigarras danzando, el aletear de los coquitos o cualquier otro animal que rodea estas tierras.

Sus manos están inmóviles como la piedra en mi cintura y yo instintivamente poso mis manos en su pecho bien definido.

Comienzo a recorrer el contorno de su camiseta negra, todo él está vestido de ese color y a decir verdad le sienta bien.

Pero yo quería una respuesta. No sus manos tentándome.

—Me dirás que sucede ¿verdad?

El niega lentamente.

—Pero...—No logro concretar mi argumento sus labios están devorándose los míos.

Sus labios no son dulces o tiernos. Eran exigentes, temibles y vivaces. Me veo sorprendida al ver con que osadía correspondía a ese beso impaciente y tan lleno de sentimientos. Mis manos se habían petrificado en su pecho, no me podía mover, me sentía extrañamente asustada, él en cambio era distinto a lo que era yo. Su cabello estaba empapado, el cual caía en forma irregular sobre su frente y algunos mechones caían en sus cejas pulidas.

El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo esta realidad un poco más extraña. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y una extraña sensación de vacío me lleno rápidamente, me sentía perdida. Parpadeo rápidamente. Todo comienza a dar vueltas, de repente los sonidos de la naturaleza suenan más y más fuertes, haciendo el ambiente bastante devastador.

Comienzo a dar vueltas y buscar con la mirada por todos lados, no hay señales de Edward, pero ¿cómo? Él estaba allí conmigo, besándome, haciéndome sentir demasiadas sensaciones que no puedo interpretar.

¿Se había esfumado? ¿Realmente me había besado de aquella peligrosa forma?

Todo lo que veía se volvió borroso y luego la oscuridad me embargo nuevamente.

Varias voces llenaban mi cabeza haciéndome sentir que explotaría, la oscuridad seguía allí instalada en mi mente y en mis ojos. La sensación de quemazón en mis pulmones llega, siento como el aire me falta, me estoy asfixiando.

_Bella, despierta._

La voz de alguien que no logro identificar hace que comience a respirar, poco a poco comienzo a cobrar el conocimiento. Los grandes ojos cafés de Jacob y los grises de Seth están a centímetros de mí, invadiendo mi espacio.

—¿Bella? —Seth es el primero en hablar, parpadeo para acostumbrarme a las sombras que nos rodean.

No logro reconocer el lugar en donde nos encontramos, sólo sé que estamos cerca del agua. El sonido de las aguas rompiéndose con algún escombro o roca en su camino me da una leve noción para guiarme.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— La extraña sensación de dejá vu me recorre todas mis entrañas.

—Desmayo —Dicen al unísono. Si, demasiado similar a la última vez.

—Bella, creo que el doctor debería de revisarte —.La preocupación en la voz de Jacob me hace girar para verle.

—Estoy bien —miento.

Seth rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

Ellos enfocan su vista al cielo, está anocheciendo. La realidad me golpea rápidamente, ¡Esta anocheciendo!

Sin decir alguna palabra logro ponerme de pie, estabilizándome para poder dar un paso y no caer de vuelta al suelo. El camino hasta mi casa es silencioso y la sensación de desmoronarme en cualquier momento.

Edward había aparecido en mis sueños, o en mi subconciencia, lo que sea haya sido pero era distante, frío y una parte de mí, esa que siempre esta oculta y que dice _te lo dije _esta encogida y temblando de miedo. Algo malo iba a suceder hoy al anochecer. Justo ahora.

Un leve hormigueo invade mi muñeca derecha, comienzo a rascarme intentado que apacigüe pero no funciona. La zona afectada comienza quemarme, gimoteo de dolor. Me detengo, estamos cerca, solo dos cuadras más. Los chicos están absortos por una conversación que ignoro, levanto la muñeca para observar lo que causa el dolor.

La forma de un lirio ha surgido de la nada, haciendo ver el rojizo de la piel irritada bastante amplia, no se ha detenido. Esa quemazón comienza a disiparse y el lirio está formándose todavía ante mis ojos.

—¿Es posible? —murmuro para mí.

Pero la respuesta esta ante mis ojos, si lo era. Bajo la muñeca y comienzo a caminar, Jacob y Seth me habían adelantado unos veinte metros, comencé a caminar dando zancadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**e encontraba en la puerta principal, los chicos se habían despedido y se habían marchado. Giro el pomo de la puerta, cuando entro todo era un desastre, los cuadros de los años '20 y '10 estaban destrozados, los escasos muebles que adornaban la entrada estaban boca arriba y rasgados, las bombillas de las lámparas estaban reventadas. Tapo mi boca con mis manos, las lágrimas silenciosamente se deslizan hasta mi cuello, la desdicha y el dolor surcan mi ser.

—¿Charlie?—Pregunto hacia la nada. Pero no hay nadie.

¿Fue una advertencia?

¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para hacer algo tan cínico?

Me ordeno no derrumbarme, no aquí, no ahora, no cuando el caos domina la estancia. Corro escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación, no veo cuantos daños hay en los pasillos, no quiero ver como la desdicha de lo que llamo hogar está destruida.

Mi alcoba esta igual que la sala principal, la cama rota, los cajones abiertos y revueltos, todo es caos, más lágrimas azotan mi rostro, la luz de las velas ilumina cada lugar destrozado, froto mi muñeca para limpiarme las lágrimas.

Doy media vuelta, debía salir...tenía que...

Mis pensamientos y mis emociones fueron interrumpidos. Charlie yacía sumergido en un charco de sangre, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando. El terror invadía cada partícula de mi ser.

—¿Papá?

Cuando subí él no se encontraba allí. Y tampoco lo habría pasado de largo, no a él. Algo andaba mal.

Me agacho para revisar sus heridas, cuando le toco él deja de revolcarse, su cabeza se mueve y sus ojos son fríos, inexpresivos.

_—Flor marchita._

Me quedo petrifica, no logro articular nada.

_—Flor marchita—_y todo vuelve a ser negro, lo único que logro ver antes de caer en la inconsciencia es ese par de ojos negros, fríos y venenosos.

_Flor marchita, cruel y causante de mi desdicha y querer._

No logro moverme, estoy allí en cuerpo, mis ojos están siendo drenados por las lágrimas y mi boca se siente reseca. Logro levantar la mano para examinar mi muñeca, allí estampado con alguna clase de conjuro, magia o como sea que hayan echo eso estaba el lirio, a escasa luz que había en la estancia logro ver que es de color lila, al menos eso creo.

Meneo la cabeza para poder despertarme, me siento en el frío piso y alcanzo a tocar el lugar en donde debería de estar Charlie, pero él no está. Se ha ido.

Me levanto algo aturdida, comienzo a inspeccionar con la mirada, todo está en su sitio. Todo. La sangre que estaba choreada en el cuerpo inexistente de Charlie se había ido y los cuadros que estaban rotos estaban en su debido sitio. Camino de vuelta a mi cuarto, todo estaba en su lugar, las gavetas estaban ordenadas, la cama estaba desecha tal y como la había dejado.

Algo andaba mal.

El tic tac del reloj de la sala en la estancia resonaba once campanadas. Comienzo a desesperarme, él no había venido. Una lágrima más recorre su triste camino hasta la perdición, cada lágrima se sentía tan descolorida y sin vida.

Sin vida por alguien que es capaz de matar antes de amar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—L**o único que debes hacer es matarla —Dijo impaciente.

El chico de cabello cobrizo soltó un suspiro, ¿Cómo lo haría? Tantos años trabajando con él, tantas vidas arrebatadas y lo único que le pide es que mate a otra persona más, pero no a ella.

—¿Por qué a ella? —pregunta algo desconsolado.

—Porque evito a toda costa que esa pequeña mocosa dañe todo lo que he planeado en años.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta el final del festival—sentenció—. Sólo tienes un par de semanas, enamórala y luego mátala con la daga de plata.

Todo en la mente del verdugo estaba procesando, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca estaba en una fina y dura línea, sus ojos negros estaban llameando entre la ira y la preocupación. ¿Matarla? Sí. No dejaría que nadie dañara en lo que ha trabajado tanto, la mataría, la haría suplicar para que parara de torturarla, la haría sufrir.

—Hecho. Isabella Swan desaparecerá del mapa al final del festival que viene—admitió el verdugo con una sonrisa falsa.

El hombre de cabello rubio sonrió triunfante. Nadie arruinaría el plan. Nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias ese lindo anónimo ;) realmente me hacen mas fuertes ese tipo de criticas, asi que como tu no das tu identidad, simplemente te respondo, gracias, porque me haces mas fuerte, y no soy escritora, esto es un pasatiempo y no me amargare o me iré asi que besos y si no te gusta no me leas, yo no obligo a nadie :D**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	12. Los angeles tambien matan

**Nuevo capitulo! ;) Gracias a todas y todos por leer, realmente se les agradece.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Fotos del capitulo aqui.**

** manteniendoalassombras(punto)blogspot****(punto)**com/p/fotos-de-evcpds**(punto)**html

**Tengo facebook *w*si desean agreguenme, pregunten y opinen :D **

** www****(punto)**facebook**(punto)**com/KeepCalmNowFF

**Canción Recomendada: La Traviata**

**Lost – Whitin Temptation **

**Gracias a Maar Lopez (FFRT) por Betearlo **

* * *

**EL VERDUGO CON PIEL DE SEDA.**

**11.**

**Los Ángeles También Matan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 años atrás.**

Si pudiéramos regresar el tiempo, las cosas no hubieran tenido el mismo resultado, realmente habrían sido mucho, mucho peores.

**L**a mañana había florecido, un sol incandescente iluminaba el cielo que rara vez era azul. Los habitantes de Forks estaban completamente absortos en sus actividades diarias, ignorando al causante de tanta desgracia que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Esme, que se encontraba con una cesta llena de lirios y rosas, iba feliz y danzante por la plaza de Lord Aro, repartiendo a todos una flor para alegrarles el día.

La plaza se extendía en toda su gloria, la fuente rociaba agua, había bancos por doquier para los pobres que no tenían algún lugar cómodo aunque las grietas eran el adorno principal. El pequeño pueblo era precioso a su manera.

Las flores que ella regalaba están en las orejas de las chicas o en los bolsillos de los hombres. La gracia y la simpatía de Esme era bastante conocida, aunque es una vagabunda era feliz en su estilo de vida, porque ella escogió ser así.

¿Se puede alegrar a alguien después de estar tan cerca de la muerte?

Los pasos ágiles y precisos de Esme hacían ver que alguna vez en su vida tomo clases de baile, aunque a decir verdad nunca fue a unas por más de dos horas. El cielo hacia ver el cabello rojizo de Esme más brillante, más resplandeciente de lo que era. Quien diría que el destino se desquito con ella.

—Excelente, Esmeralda —la voz profunda de Carlisle Cullen detuvo en seco el baile de la chica. Ella un poco aturdida dio la vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con el demonio.

Demonio, porque la palabra describía perfectamente al señor Cullen. Su voz fría, colérica y con un toque de terciopelo negro la invadió de nuevo.

Estaba parada a escasos centímetros de ella, buen mozo y formal, como en cada cita, siempre impecable y presentable. Su cabellera amarilla resplandecía, sus grandes ojos azules estaban derretidos, lujuriosos.

—Bailas estupendo. ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —Su aliento era un toque de alcohol, menta y enjuague bucal. Hizo una reverencia como les hacían a los reyes y Lores de Forks, ella lo miró y simplemente cogió su mano para comenzar a bailar nuevamente.

Un baile que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. _Jamás_.

Los pasos eran sencillos, un simple _vals,_ un hombre como Carlisle sabía como moverse, sus pasos eran preciosos y un poco bruscos, la gente comenzó a rodear a la pareja, los violines comenzaron a tocar la suave y brusca melodía de _La Traviata _ una de las más dignas melodías que se podía escuchar. Las manos traviesas de Carlisle viajaban por la espalda de Esme hasta posarse en su espalda baja.

Esme solo apretó su mano advirtiéndole.

—Una linda chica como tú, debería dejar tocarse por un hombre como yo —.dijo apegando su cuerpo al de ella, su boca estaba cerca de su oreja. Él sonriente y sarcástico sopló levemente en su lóbulo, mandando descargas eléctricas a todo el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

Un bufido de parte de ella fue la respuesta.

—Cálmate, deberías de relajarte, te saldrán canas antes de tiempo y así nadie podrá gozar de tu cuerpo esplendido y esbelto.

La música seguía sonando, todo a su alrededor eran gritos, aullidos y más parejas bailando en la mitad de la plaza. Carlisle le dio un giro a Esme y ella se tambaleo un poco.

Las notas poco a poco se fueron dispersando, sosegando la música.

—Te invito a mi casa —murmuró mientras deslizaba juguetonamente una mano hasta el muslo de la chica. Un pellizco basto para que la mano de ella quedara marcada en la mejilla de Carlisle.

—No me toques —gruñó Esme.

—Eso es lo que más deseo —.respondió.

¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado?

¿Ella cambio?

¿Él la embrujo?

—Simplemente esplendido —.murmuro cerca del lóbulo y sin previo aviso la mordió.

La chispa seguía allí, viva, ardiente y carcomía a Esme desde varios puntos. Ella sonrió y se acerco más a su cuerpo. Si, él la había embrujado. Y agradecía ello. Lo agradecía profundamente.

—Te ves preciosa, aunque te prefiero expuesta y mojada para mí.

—Siempre quieres lo mismo —.el sonrojo del desconcierto y de la vergüenza hicieron que sus mejillas se incendiaran. Ella involuntariamente se mordió el labio coquetamente, sintiéndose extrañada, la sensación del calor se estaba haciendo presente en su parte más sensible

—Siempre te quiero para mí.

—¡Ja! No sabía que eras chistoso, Carlisle —dijo ella aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba, no quería besarlo, no allí, no ahora cuando la gente estaba viéndolos.

—Por ti soy hasta un médico—.bromeo el jugueteando con el labio inferior de ella, sus labios eran carnosos, suaves y muy finos.

—Los médicos son calientes —.siguió ella imaginándolo con una bata de medico.

—Pero los médicos no pueden hacerte esto.

Las manos experimentadas se metieron por debajo de la blusa holgada de Esme, pasando su botón hasta el cierre de su pantalón, sus manos fueron rápidas y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su entrada. Esme dio un respingo al sentir los dedos largos y suaves de Carlisle en su entrada, él comenzó a bombearla rápidamente, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos,

¡La estaba bombeando en una plaza rodeada de gente!

—Car...para...ahora —dijo casi sin aliento reteniendo un gemido.

Carlisle inmediatamente sacó sus dedos dentro de ella, sonrió, beso sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas oscuras y se fue.

No importa cuál sea la razón original o que hechizo uso él. Las cosas habían pasado, y ahora se encontraba besándose con él. Aunque he de admitir que besa como los demonios.

Esme parpadeo rápidamente, la sensación de vacío y lujuria quedaron en ella, esa eran las sensaciones que despertaba Carlisle en ella, lujuria, pasión, deseo y amor. Si de ser posible existiera un sentimiento que encerrara todos aquellos seria peligro, porque él era peligroso.

Sintió como la sonrisa de boba apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Término de revolotear en la plaza y se retiro al mercado negro. Tenia que adquirir una pistola, tenía que deshacerse de el.

Caminó con paso veloz las calles llenas de gente de Forks, sonriendo y lazando las pocas flores y lirios que le quedaban, con una sonrisa término de recorrer las calles hasta llegar al muro que encontraba en el lado oscuro y desolado de la pequeña ciudad, el separaba el mercado negro de la ciudad, muy pocas personas conocían este lugar, porque estaba prohibido el paso.

Miró hacia todos lados y atravesó el muro sin más, a veces tomar esas pastillas traía sus beneficios. El mercado negro se extendía a todo su esplendor, tenía que actuar ahora o nunca. Con sus manos desordeno un poco su cabello haciendo que sus suaves ondas se esparcieran por sus hombros, desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa negra y dejo la cesta a un lado. Caminó por las calles llenas de basura y escombros, ladeando para no tropezar llego a la pequeña tienda de la caja negra.

—Leah, cariño —murmuró emocionada viendo a Leah sacar una escopeta recién limpiada.

—¡Esme! Oh bonita, que bueno que te veo, ¿qué estas buscando? ¿Daga? ¿Pistola? ¿Droga? —dijo juguetonamente Leah guiñándole un ojo.

—Acepto la droga, pero ahora no. Ando buscando una pistola, debo deshacerme de alguien antes de que él me elimine a mí.

—Es ese guapo cacique ¿eh?

Esme asiente.

—Te tengo lo mejor, ven sígueme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus labios gruesos y bruscos devoraban poco a poco los labios de aquel ángel, sus bocas congeniaban a la perfección, eran ensambladas, se unían. Y eso era lo que más disfrutaba Esme.

Una risita nerviosa salió de ella, Carlisle había pasado las manos en sus caderas. La posicionó a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo.

—Eres un gran juguetón ¿eh? —bromeo la mujer dejando un casto beso en los labios de su demonio.

—Contigo, sólo contigo.

—Debo creerte esa mentira Car, ¿verdad?

La manos delicadas de Esme estaban habilidosamente desabrochando la camisa negra del rubio, ¿Cuántas veces toco su pecho? ¿Cuántas veces no deseo permanecer en él? Ella meneo la cabeza insegura, no era momento de pensar. Era momento de actuar. Rápidamente las prendas volaron esparciéndose por toda la oscura habitación.

El pequeño apartamento de Esme se situaba a las afueras de Forks, justo entre la frontera de pueblos desconocidos, nunca nadie había llegado hasta allí, por eso era el mejor lugar para ocultarse. Estaba rodeada de la naturaleza, de árboles y de animales, tenía varios escondites en donde podía perderse, tenía toda una vida plena y seguirá en su pequeño recinto.

Tenía, porque ya no más.

Los besos llenaron la atmosfera, ella seguía a horcajadas sobre él, Carlisle con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó rozando su erecto miembro en su vientre bajo.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró besando su cuello, haciendo un recorrido hasta su pecho derecho, comenzó a mordisquearlo, lamerlo y chuparlo. Esme estaba perdiendo la cordura, con la otra mano libre comenzó a pellizcar el pecho izquierdo haciendo que su excitación sea mayor.

Un gemido sonoro salió involuntariamente de su boca, Carlisle sonrió. La abrazo cogiendo sus muslos para poder quedar él arriba, maravillándose de tal figura tan hermosa y angelical

¿Quién dijo que no se podía jugar con fuego y quemarse?

Dejó de jugar con sus pechos, volvió a hacer su recorrido llenándola de besos y caricias impudorosas. Su lengua dejo un camino de su propia saliva, llegando a su lugar favorito, su vientre, le abrió las piernas y metió su rostro en ellas llenándose del néctar de Esme, con su lengua lasciva comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, haciendo que ella estuviera a punto de venirse en un grandiosos orgasmo.

—Aún no —ordeno él.

Esme que era un abismo de sensaciones, metió las manos bajo la almohada, allí estaba el arma, el arma que la liberaría del demonio. Carlisle se sentó rápidamente y sin previo aviso la embistió con fuerza, duro y rápido, adentro, afuera, adentro afuera.

_Uno._

Un grito salió de su boca, el miembro de Carlisle era bastante grande, largo y erecto. Un ejemplar entre todos los miembros si tuvieran que hacer una competencia.

Carlisle siguió embistiéndola como un desquiciado hasta que ella saco las manos de la almohada y disparo el gatillo justo en el pecho de Carlisle, él abrió los ojos como platos antes de caer hacia un lado.

El delicioso orgasmo alcanzo su punta, se vino fuerte y devastadora, luego sin más salió de él, se vistió y antes de retirarse jalo el gatillo por segunda vez, justo en su pierna, un gemido de dolor se volatizo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los ángeles también mataban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os rayos enclenques del cielo encapotado se metían a través de la ventana, iluminando un poco el pequeño desastre de cuarto que tenía. Un bufido se escapó de sus labios, un gruñido le siguió y la almohada en su rostro fue lo único que se movió de ella.

La muñeca le dolía como los mil demonios ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso era una marca? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Un castigo?

Bella se levantó un poco mal humorada y dolida, se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo por toda la ciudad todo el día, y aunque no fuera cierto en su sueño corría por casi toda la ciudad.

Entonces ¿sucedió de verdad?

No importaba tenía un propósito en mente, averiguar qué había sucedido y porque tenía ese lirio en la muñeca. Con ese pensamiento se fue directo al baño, rogó porque el agua saliera transparente en vez de salir ese horroroso barro. Chilló de alegría al notar que el agua estaba tibia, un milagro literalmente.

Bella se despojo de sus prendas sintiéndose expuesta a la nada.

* * *

**Yeiii, lose estoy loca *w* Y por si se preguntaban nop no se muere :D  
**

**Ahora unos anuncios:**

**Cree un blog para fines de ayudarles un poco con imagenes, y todo el rollo :D si desean preguntarme acerca del fic agrenguenme en face, cualquier cosa estare por alli, ademas hay una seccion de preguntas para este fic , ( manteniendoalassombras(punto)blogspot(punto)com/p/ preguntas-frecuentes-del-evdcpds(punto)html) aqui subiré las respuestas de sus preguntas :D Cheequenlo si desean *w***

**En mi perfil esta el link del grupo para que se pasen y se unan :D**

**Saludos, Mar.**


	13. Las sombras macabras de un color en part

******DESCLAIMER: **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad intelectual de **S.M **yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos.

* * *

**EL VERDUGO CON PIEL DE SEDA.**

**12.**

**Las Sombras Macabras de un Color En Particular.**

**.**

**.**

**Beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

Los sonidos del bosque hacían una gran orquesta en el silencio sepulcral que invadía Forks, todas las calles deshabitadas, los animales escondidos en algún lugar secreto y recóndito. Simplemente era una ciudad desolada.

Los pasos de Bella resonaban por toda la calle haciendo eco, sus pensamientos se perdían en el infinito de su mente, imágenes, frases y sueños. Su cabeza era un laberinto sin salida, un cruel y torturador juego que debía jugar.

Su respiración es acompasada a pesar del hueco y el dolor que usurpan su mente.

—Debo calmarme y buscar a Billy, el sabrá que hacer —se dijo caminando más rápido hacia el pequeño cementerio de Forks.

El cementerio era el lugar más deteriorado del todo el pueblo, tanto así que en años pasados después de una gran tormenta se desenterraron varios cadáveres en estado de putrefacción, la conmoción fue mucha, llego un momento en que nadie quería salir de su casa.

El desastre había vuelto a surgir, de eso no cabía duda

¿Tendría algo que ver su marca?

Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación, ella no tenía la culpa, no la tenía. Pero quien sabe, las personas suelen decir ser inocentes, el problema es comprobarlo. Ignoro sus pensamientos, debía de llegar.

La tempestad seguía cayendo, decidida a acabar con cualquier cosa viviente que se le atravesara, se aferró a sus brazos y siguió corriendo a ciegas, se sabía el camino de memoria, muchas veces había ido allí para esconderse o ver el ritual de la danza de los muertos.

Su danza favorita a decir verdad, era un baile que se celebraba a escondidas, los rebeldes la celebraban en conmemoración a un ser caído, nunca les había visto su cara, siempre tenían unas finas mascaras de terciopelo rojo semejantes a la que Jacob le había dado.

Suspiró y siguió corriendo, ella sabía que Jacob era uno de ellos, él no podía decirlo, los ponían en peligro pero no ha sido culpa de él. Bella le había seguido hasta una bodega, la misma estaba en el cementerio justo a donde se dirigía, le había dicho a Billy que necesitaba hablar con ellos, tenía que hacerse cargo de los Lores y no precisamente matándolos.

.

.

.

_La plaza estaba bastante movida los últimos días, desde grandes nórdicos y cazadores hasta vagabundos de otras partes desconocidas. Las calles estaban adornadas con lirios y listones, recordó el lirio que estaba resguardado por la manga de su chaqueta blanca, no debía verla nadie. Nunca._

_Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el pequeño cuartucho escondido en un callejón, allí entre las paredes había grafittis, grietas y otras suciedades típicas de la miseria._

—_¿Hola? —pregunto a la nada._

_Una risita fantasmal hizo acto de presencia, lo único que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se abriese, una mujer menuda, cabello corto y con puntas de varios colores yendo desde el rojo hasta el morado, delineador corrido y facciones finas. Estaba con expresión dura y fría._

—_Bella Swan —.su voz era delicada a pesar de su apariencia ruda y taciturna._

–_Soy yo._

—_Pasa, no tengo todo el día princesita._

_Princesita, bufó para sí._

_Los pasos de Bella eran lentos, cautelosos y llenos de anhelo. Anhelo por lo desconocido. Una vez dentro, solo pudo chillar en su fuero interno del susto, no iba a demostrar su miedo. La casucha era como debía de esperarse, llena de parches, muebles rotos, ratas y cucarachas, platos de plástico amontonados en todas las esquinas y una pequeña puerta en el piso estaba abierta. La chica de cabellos cortos movió impacientemente su pie en el suelo, haciendo un ruido bastante molesto a los oídos de Bella._

—_Princesita, no tengo todo el día. Mueve tu trasero allí adentro—.gruñó alzando una de sus finas cejas._

—_Vale._

_Sus pasos resonaban por las escaleras subterráneas de la casucha. Quizás fue el comienzo de algo, de algo que crecía en su ser, de algo que podía hacer que cambiase la forma de ver a las personas, de algo que sin duda alguna haría que las personas que la han juzgado cerraran la boca de una buena vez, de las personas que la hirieron se retractaran e imploraran su perdón. _

_Haría que el pueblo fuese seguro, aunque eso implicara su propia destrucción._


	14. A espadas contra el Parte 1-

**TWILIGHT LE PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**EL VERDUGO CON PIEL DE SEDA.**

**14.**

**A Espadas Contra Él**

**Canción recomendada: Just Give Me A Reason De Pink. **

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**.**

**S**i el odio fuese el conductor de la vida, todos estaríamos destruidos, pensó Bella Swan cuando caminaba siendo ya la madrugada, de un día que prometía ser lluvioso y triste. Sus pisoteadas largas, rítmicas y rápidas resonaban por todas la cuadra restante para llegar a su destino.

Con su suéter de lana rojo, una pequeña bufanda que había escondido y sus botas negras, se disponía ir a su primera reunión con los rebeldes. Una sonrisa involuntaria se cruzó por su rostro, se sentía alegre por el hecho de ayudar a terminar con los Lores y por otro lado, estaba triste porque eso implicaba tener que alejarse de

Edward.

_Su verdugo_, pensó en tono triste. Él sin duda alguna era un hombre extraño, violento, melancólico, caótico pero excitante y deseable también. Tenía muchas cualidades como defectos, pero era suyo de pies a cabeza, le pertenecía de una u otra forma, él lo había demostrado y como él era de ella, ella era de él.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente de esa fea y destartalada casucha nuevamente, la puerta estaba cerrada como era de esperarse.

—Alice —murmuró suavemente a la nada.

—Contraseña —respondió en el mismo tono la voz de Billy. ¡Billy!

— ¿Billy?

Ella había ido el cementerio ayer en la tarde, pero una fuerte lluvia la había azotado impidiendo que siguiera con su búsqueda, aunque también luego de divagar mentalmente se le había olvidado.

—Contraseña — volvió a repetir.

—Flor marchita —murmuró enseguida.

La puerta se abrió sin emitir un rechinido. Ella entró rápidamente, el aguacero estaba a punto de caer.

Billy estaba allí con una playera que alguna vez fue blanca, unos pantalones gastados y descalzo. No se sorprendió al verle, más bien se alegró y lo abrazó como si fueran viejos amigos desde hace años.

Billy, por lo poco que sabía, había vivido con Esme. Los dos compartían su locura. Quizás era lo único en común que tenían.

Las cordialidades no se hicieron esperar. Bella corrió rápidamente por las escaleras que la llevaban al túnel, las había recorrido ya con Alice ayer por la tarde, sabía que había estado allí mucho tiempo, bastante a decir verdad.

Por más ansiosa que estuviese tenía que controlarse, tenía que dejar de sudar y de temblar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a reunión se basaba en lo siguiente:

Matar, a los que los traicionaran.

Escabullirse, cuando alguien les delatara

Y por último. Vencer sin temor a perder.

Eran cosas bastante sencillas. Había discutido, se habían peleado y uno de los nuevos salió lastimado. Realmente no me detendré a explicar y detallar todo aquello, se me hace tedioso y poco literario, al igual que esto.

Los rebeldes tienen como misión acabar con los cazadores, incluyendo a Carlisle y por supuesto a Edward. Cuando Bella escuchó ese nombre su corazón dio un vuelco (decía vuelvo) y se oprimió, tanto así que el pecho le dolía más que de costumbre.

Los rebeldes estaban liderados por tres personas claves que deben recordar. R, su nombre es bastante patético así que decidieron apodarlo así. Alice, esta pequeña es la jefa de todos esos idiotas y J, otro nombre patético que no es necesario mencionar.

Todos tenían claro las reglas, pasos y todo lo que implicaba ser un rebelde.

Bella, que aún tenía su abrigo de lana, titiritaba del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Ella simplemente asentía y sin más, luego de un par de horas se retiró.

El camino de regreso lo hizo lo más rápido posible, el aguacero se había soltado y ya estaba amaneciendo, lo que significaba que tenía los minutos contados antes de que Charlie o Jane se levantaran, aunque esta última era más fácil de evadir.

Las pisoteadas seguían resonando a un ritmo disperso, iba apresurada, de ello no cabía duda. Las personas ya estaban empezando a despertarse y Billy que vivía en ningún lugar decidió que era buen momento de seguirla, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta el último cruce que daba una vista perpendicular de su casa.

—Bella —dijo Billy.

Bella frenó en seco, ¿desde cuándo la había seguido? No le importaba la respuesta, era el momento de preguntarle cientos y cientos de cosas, claro si es que por alguna vez él las recordase.

—Billy.

Una sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus dientes amarillos y algunos faltantes de Billy, hizo sonreír de dicha a Bella.

—Billy, dime ¿Qué es flor marchita?

Billy se quedó pensativo, su expresión cambio y la sonrisa de dientes faltantes se borró dejando paso a una mueca.

—Fl-or mar-chi-ta

—¿Qué significa?

Billy volteo la mirada, fijo su mirada en Bella y la recorrió rápidamente hasta la muñeca.

—Eres tu…tu eres flor marchita —murmuró felizmente.

—¿Qué significa, Billy?

—No lo recuerdo —admitió—, o quizás si lo recuerde.

Y sin más, se alejó de ella

**.**

**.**

La noche caía nuevamente.

Es curioso como no apreciamos el tiempo y más cuando sabemos que posiblemente moriremos al abrir los ojos nuevamente, es algo relativo, algo circunstancial y rápido, podemos cerrar precipitadamente los ojos y sin darnos cuenta han pasado horas, minutos o a veces solo segundos.

El tiempo gobierna y rige nuestra vida, hasta el último segundo.

La habitación se hacía más y más pequeña conforme pasaban los minutos, las imágenes de los días vividos. Aquel hombre que murió enfrente de ella y no recordaba ni siquiera de qué color eran sus ojos ¿verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Violetas?

Muchas preguntas se formaban en su mente, ¿Qué había pasado ese día en la fiesta? Que por supuesto recordaba pero por otras razones. ¿Por qué Jacob la había llevado hasta allí? ¿Realmente sabía mucho de Edward? ¿Cómo se había enterado que ella era flor marchita? ¿Por qué Charlie aquel día se había comportado tan extraño? ¿Algún día tendría respuestas certeras?

No, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendome :D


	15. A espadas contra el - Parte II

**TWILIGHT LE PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**A Espadas Contra Él.**

**Parte II.**

**.**

**.**

**Beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)**

**.**

**S**i la desgracia consumiera a las personas, todos estaríamos en un gran hoyo negro. La ira siempre será la causante de tanto odio, desdicha, codicia y tanto daño a los que estamos acostumbrados a admirar tras bambalinas.

¡Oh la codicia! Un mal que se vive en estos días.

Isabella yacía postrada en su cama, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llorosos. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo llorar, pero por cosas valiosas y que no logra entender. Con un bufido lleno de ira cierra sus pequeñas manos hasta convertirlas en puños, sus músculos se tensionan dándole un aire de desdicha y dolor. _Es extraño_, se dice. Es imposible estar tan frustrada, tan llena de rencor a ella misma, aunque si hablamos de odio, realmente se aborrece por ser tan ingenua e inocente. La inocencia suele ser el peor pecado, que la deja sin aire, la asfixia y la carcome dejándose llevar por el placer de ser literalmente mutilada por un verdugo que quiere beber su sangre. Aún sigue con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas salen a borbotones de sus ojos, nunca se había quejado de ellos, siempre amo esos ojos azules con motas grises, nunca se quejó de sí misma, hasta que apareció esa marca que la ha condenado.

Isabella abre los ojos e instintivamente lleva su muñeca a contra luz de la escasa que entra, se endereza un poco apoyándose en su codo, por primera vez detalla perfectamente la marca de su sentencia y de su salvación, aun no sabía completamente por qué había salido y tampoco quería saberlo. Temía que muy en el fondo descubriera que era por la cual Edward está destinado a matarla.

_Matarla_, esa sería la cosa más fácil de hacer.

Un bufido sale de su boca e imágenes se arremolinan en su mente. Los besos, caricias y el borde del placer la dejan llevar a la noche, a la noche que no le importó sus intenciones y se dejó llevar por el placer de amar hasta que duela, hasta que la sangre desaparezca.

Hay algo hipnotizante en él, quizás sean sus grandes ojos negros o esas pestañas grandes y delicadas. Cualquiera sean las razones, hay un deseo desenfrenado de seguirle hasta el final, hasta que su alma se desvanezca y sólo quede restos de un cuerpo inmóvil.

Parpadea rápidamente y se deja llevar por el sueño. Tenía un día por delante, había bastante tiempo y se imaginó que eran más de las 7 am.

Su padre se encontraba en la cocina hablando alegremente con Jane. Ella había entrado a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera, la que estaba justo encima de su habitación y la que daba acceso al sótano. El sótano, un lugar bastante sofocante y tenebroso, lleno de telarañas y cosas que alguna vez tuvieron vida propia, como mapaches o peces, aun no entendía como Charlie no había limpiado todavía eso.

Intentó guardarse todo lo que sentía y dormir un poco.

Algo que fue meramente imposible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**i el mundo viviera sólo de momentos, la vida sería sencillamente mejor, más fresca y menos desdichada, cosa que hoy en día no se suele dar a entender.

Isabella seguía dormida en la misma posición inicial. Brazos extendidos, cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el cabello alborotado por toda la almohada. La imagen de un espectador la hizo despertarse rápidamente e incorporarse de un salto. Su corazón que parecía un tambor de tanto bombear, comenzó a relajarse. Los ojos negros llenos de diversión la miran como si ella fuera todo y nada a la vez, a veces se suelen confundir los dos, aunque para Edward la confusión es casi nula en su diccionario personal.

Él camina lentamente hasta sentarse al lado del cuerpo de Isabella. Siente que debe decir todo, que debe dejar las apariencias atrás y explicarle por qué tiene que matarla, aunque sabe que ella lo anhela de una forma lúgubre y voraz.

—Bella —dice como si fuera una palabra prohibida en su maldita boca.

Ella cierra los ojos. No quiere pensar, sentir o hacer algo, sin embargo responde.

—Mi verdugo.

Edward está fascinado, atormentando y agobiado. Tantas emociones gobiernan su alma maldita, siendo prisionero de palabras prohibidas y finales mortales.

—Debemos hablar —dice con esa voz rasposa, lúgubre y seria.

_Era hora de la verdad_, se dijo Bella.

* * *

**Preciosuras, a pocos capitulos del final n_n *-* Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente la actualizacion, gracias por apoyarme muchisisisimo. Ahora, pues ahora he decidido que me convertire en autora de originales, no dejare el FF...al menos por ahora, tengo un libro que esta en edicion (falta muy poquito para que me lo pasen), espero me sigan apoyando. El libro se llama Un Angel Llora, en mi perfil subire su trailer y su pagina de Facebook, denle Like...no se os caera el dedillo :D OKNO, le tengo mucha fe...y ahora trabajo en dos mas y dos historias que subo ami blog Escribiendo Pasiones, por si desean checar que piensa esta loquilla, tambien tengo un blog como autora, podeis buscarlo como Marie J. Samuells, y en Facebook igual (La foto de perfil es la portada del libro) Tambien tengo una pagina en Facebook, por si quereis ayudarme. Realmente no pido nada, solo el apoyo de ustedes. Realmente me ha encantado estar, aqui. Pero porque escriba libros no os dejare, al menos que realmente deba hacerlo...Tambien recuerden votar por el verdugo en FFRT ( www(punto)facebook(punto) /) Recuerden sustituir los "puntos" por puntitos reales.**

**Bueno eso es todo, Besos**


End file.
